When Angels Deserve to Die
by chibix1
Summary: completeCan Yami protect the only pure hearted one who can stop all destruction or will Yugi never be the same..When do angels deserve death? Can Bakura realize he really does care about Ryou? mature audiences only R for rape and violence
1. They Will Always Watch Over

Welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic!! Hope you like! I know there are a lot of Yaoi fans out there but sorry this fic is not one. (Yaoi_janai!) There will be romance between a few characters in here and junk..There are a few things I don't like about this fic (while I write this intro I am on chapter five) like I can't find a place to fit in a few of the characters like Kujaku Mai and Sugoroku Mutou...also they don't actually EVER duel in this fic...I really smack myself for that one but I just I was too lazy to type out a duel. The story is still good though along with three OC I make up and stuff, I'm sure you'll like it if not sorry I'll try harder and oh yeah you can flame me if you want, I'll use them to cook fried rice with my wok!! Please report me even if its to tell me I suck (ehem constructive criticism) believe me I am my worst critic ever!  
  
A few note about the way my fic is set up...  
  
//when Yami is talking to Yugi mentally//  
  
/when Yugi is talking to Yami mentally/  
  
(When I am interrupting my own fic (I'll try not to) dangit!)  
  
***this is used for a change in seen  
  
~~~~~~beginning or ending of dream sequence  
  
"Regular talking"  
  
'talking to one's self mentally'  
  
when using a_stressed_word (Example "I really_hate_when you do that!" get it?)  
  
"Shouting!"  
  
"YELLING!"  
  
"SCREAMING!!!!" hehehe this list is getting really dumb!! (stupid that is)  
  
  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh and stuff...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
Chapter One  
  
They Always Watch Over  
  
  
  
The midnight sky hung over them like a blanket. Thousands upon thousands of stars seemed to blink their eyes at them with love. It was like a huge kingdom resting in the deep blue river of a sky, just like the stories she had told him. But now those stories were only in his dreams. The wind picked up a bit and rustled with his hair. The loving eyes blinked at him some more. He smiled to himself and blinked right back.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
He snapped out of his deep thoughts and looked over to see Anzu who was looked at him.  
  
"Yes Anzu?"  
  
"Nothing you just spaced out on me there. Why so quiet?" Anzu said returning to her laying position on the soft grass. They both were outside Yugi's house in the yard watching the stars. Yugi shifted himself to rest with his elbow propping him up.  
  
"No reason, its just so nice out tonight." Yugi said.  
  
"I know, it's so peaceful with out having to listen to Jonouchi's annoying mouth." Anzu said  
  
"I heard that you rotten excuse for a friend you!" Jonouchi said coming up from behind them. Yugi and Anzu both looked up to see Jonouhi shaking a fist at Anzu. Yugi smiled and Anzu laughed.  
  
"Sorry Jonouchi, didn't know you were there, usually your blabbing so much we know your coming!" Anzu said pushing her self off the ground a bit.  
  
"Yeah keep talking girlie." Jonouchi said from above her.  
  
"Did you get the pizza?" Yugi asked looking up.  
  
"Sure did! Lets go eat." Jonouchi said. Yugi and Anzu both got up and headed into the house. The all grabbed a slice of the pizza and sat down to eat.  
  
"So where is Honda?" Anzu asked  
  
"I talked to him, said he had stuff to do. Oh well more pizza for me!" Jonouchi said getting up to grab another slice.  
  
"Oh how thoughtful of you Jonouchi." Anzu said. Jonouchi snickered at her remark and kicked his legs up on the table.  
  
"I wonder what's on the boob-tube?" Jonouchi said grabbing the remote.  
  
"Geez you act like this is_your_house and not Yugi's." Anzu said. Jonouchi flipped the channels slowly to find some action. He skipped some various fishing shows, weight loss, comity, a news flash, and some other shows of no interest.  
  
//Wait! Tell Jonouchi to turn it back!// Yami suddenly broke into Yugi's thoughts. The swiftness of this comment made Yugi jump slightly.  
  
"Jonouch-kun, turn it back!" Yugi said knowing something must of caught Yami's eye.  
  
"What? There isn't anything interesting back at those channels Yuug." Jonouchi said, however he still did as Yugi asked and slowly turn the TV back until they saw what Yami had noticed. Jonouchi stopped at the news flash. There was a reporter outside of Pegasus's castle, which look as if a tornado had ripped though it. They all listened.  
  
[...no word on how this happened, and who did it. There is also nothing yet on weather Pegasus made it out okay...back to you Jan.] They went to a short brake.  
  
//I'm coming out//  
  
/Okay/  
  
Yami soon appeared behind the couch everyone was sitting on. Jonouchi jumped seeing Yugi's other half behind him suddenly.  
  
"Man, do you eva come out slowly? Or do you gotta make me wet myself every time you make an appearance?" Jonouchi said sneering at Yami. Yami ignored his comment and leaned on the couch to wait for more of the news cast.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Yugi asked  
  
"I dunno, but I hope these reporters are as good as the say they are, so they can get us the whole story and quick." Jonouchi said  
  
[I'm here again in front of what is left of the mansion owned by Pegasus J. Crawford, where only a few hours earlier there was some type of explosion. Workers are now searching what is left for Pegasus and anyone else who could have been in his mansion at the time.]  
  
"Gosh I hope he is okay." Yugi said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"You would say that Yugi." Jonouchi said  
  
"I hope he is alright to, for I have a bad feeling about this." Yami said making everyone silent.  
  
"I guess your right, this could mean trouble." Jonouchi said  
  
They continued watching the news cast into the night. There wasn't much to report anymore. They hadn't found who did it. They still didn't know what caused it and Pegasus was no where to be found so far and they had only searched about 30% of the mansion's rubble. Anzu had her head rested on the couch as she yawned. Jonouchi stretched out.  
  
"I think its time I get goin' home." He said pushing himself off the couch.  
  
"Me too." Anzu said. Yugi nodded and got up to walk them to the door.  
  
"You two be careful getting home." Yugi said  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure Anzu gets home alright, and you let us know if anything goes on ight?" Jonouchi said stepping out.  
  
"Right." Yugi said  
  
"See ya Yugi, later Yami." Anzu said. The two walked off. Yugi shut the door and turned to see Yami.  
  
"What do you think happen to Pegasus?" Yugi said walking over to sit down.  
  
"I don't know." Yami said simply.  
  
"You think he is alive?" Yugi said  
  
"Lets hope so. In any case we wont know until morning anyway." Yami said  
  
"Yeah. I guess I will be going to bed now. Are you going for your walk?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes. Sleep well my little hikari." Yami said stepping towards the door.  
  
"I will. You be careful out there." Yugi said.  
  
"Right." Yami said. They parted their ways.  
  
Yugi got ready then slipped into bed. He lay in bed with a very uneasy feeling. There was nothing worse then knowing Yami had a bad feeling. He turned to his side to look at the wall. Pictures of what happen to Pegasus's mansion kept appearing in his mind.  
  
***  
  
Yami stepped out the door and began his nightly walk. He was feeling uneasy about the sudden turn of events. Luckily the night air gave him a chance to settle his mind. The night always gave him comfort. The wind blew his jacket around gently and tussled his golden bangs around. He took a deep breath and let it out slow. He remained in deep thought for some time. He came to a part of town where there were no more houses and there was a small park. He walked in a few steps then stopped and looked up. The stars twinkled at him.  
  
"Will we ever meet again?" Yami sighed then continued on his walk. The wind picked up a little. This was the time he had his past on his mind. Every night he would take their walk just as he used to do so long ago. Now, however, he did it alone.  
  
***  
  
Yugi had fallen into an uneasy rest. He tossed and turned a little as he slept. Soon he began to dream.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yugi didn't know where he was. He looked all around his strange surrounding. He was in some sort of temple. There was a door in front of him. He ran to it and quickly went through. On the other side was nothing just emptiness.  
  
"Hello?!" Yugi shouted. His voice echoed on and on.  
  
'Am I alone?' Yugi thought  
  
He turned around to go back to the door and it was gone.  
  
'What? There was a door here!'  
  
Yugi started to walk through the grass. It was so dark he couldn't see where he was going. It seemed like he was walking forever. Soon he came upon a glimmer of light. He ran towards it to see a new door. He opened it up slowly. A huge light engulfed him and sent him flying. It felt as if he was falling, falling real fast. When Yugi opened his eyes again he found him self looking in a room.  
  
"What's this?" He said. In the room he saw a woman sitting down holding a child. They sat together in a rocking chair next to a window. Outside was a clear star filled night. Yugi listened as the woman spoke.  
  
"You see little one? You don't have to be afraid. Those stars are really angel's eyes. They watch you and protect you where ever you go, and when it is day out just because you don't see them doesn't mean they aren't there." Her soft voice was like a melody. Yugi stepped closer. He reached out his hand to the woman.  
  
"Now you go to sleep my little Yugi." She said getting up and laying the child down. She smoothed the child's golden bangs down. Yugi came closer reaching for her.  
  
"Okasan." He spoke in an emotional voice.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami peacefully walked on. He made sure he took in each and every moment of the night. He began to faintly remember nights in Egypt. He missed he kingdom very much. Yami knew no matter how home sick he got, no one would ever know. Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew past him. It sent a chill down his spine. He looked around, something was wrong. The gust came by again this time colder and faster. Yami whipped around.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku!"  
  
He bolted back to the house as fast as he could. He ran though the streets and got to the house as fast as he could. He jumped up the stairs to get to Yugi's room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She started walk towards him not even seeing him. Just as he reached her she walked right though him. Yugi stood there holding back tears. She wasn't real? Soon he turned away and opened the door to leave. As soon as the door opened he was in the temple he started out in. He turned around to see Anzu Jonouchi Honda and even Yami dead on the floor. There were huge holes with blood gushing out from each of their sides. Yugi fell to the floor and quickly scooted away. He backed right into the dead body of his mother.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami burst through the door to Yugi's room. Everything was quiet and Yugi lay there asleep. Yami sighed. He came over to the bed to look at Yugi.  
  
'I guess my walk has ended for the night.'  
  
He looked at Yugi who seemed to have a distresses look on his face. Yugi started to toss and turn a bit. Yami watched him as he got a bit more violent with his actions. Soon he began to mumble in his sleep.  
  
"Okasan...don't.." Yugi mumbled  
  
"Aibou." Yami said know Yugi's dream must be a painful one.  
  
"...no...Okasan...don't...Anzu...please don't die! Okasan!...not again!" Yugi sprang up from the bed in a shivery cold sweat. Soon when Yugi's eyes adjusted Yami came into view in front of him. He looked real concerned.  
  
"Yugi? Are you all right? You were having a dream." Yami said placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi composed him self a little and nodded slowly.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Yami asked as he kneeled beside him.  
  
"Yes. I'm alright now." Yugi said.  
  
"Good. I shall be going back into my spirit room then." Yami said  
  
"Okay, Goodnight mou hitori no boku." Yugi said resting back down on his pillow.  
  
"Goodnight little one. You get some rest." Yami said  
  
"I will." Yugi said  
  
"Aibou."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember, I would never let anything happen to you. I will always be here to protect you." Yami said  
  
"And I, you." Yugi said with a small smile. Yami gave him one last glance before going into the puzzle to sleep. Yugi, however, did not see any rest the remainder of the night.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die!  
  
***  
  
"This is bad Yugi! I'm coming over!" Anzu said firmly  
  
"Wait Anzu its to..!" Yugi began  
  
[Click]  
  
"..dangerous." He said slowly. Yugi shut the phone off and set it down.  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	2. Dark Days Ahead

OKAY! Time to start the second chapter! What do you think of it so far?? LET ME KNOW!!!! Well here goes nothin'! (And I do mean nothing really)  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (but it would be cool if I did huh?!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Angel's Deserve to Die  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dark Days Ahead  
  
  
  
Yugi watched the sun come up as he lay on his bed looking out the window. It warmed his face and relaxed him a bit knowing a new day was here. Yugi sat up slowly and stretched out. Soon he pushed himself out of bed and got dressed. He walked out of his room and down to the kitchen.  
  
'I guess I should start cooking.'  
  
Yugi but on a pot of water to boil for tea, then he began to boil some eggs. Next he put some rice in to soak for later. He then sat down at the table for a little while. His puzzle began to glow as Yami came out. He appeared behind Yugi then took a seat next to him at the table. Yugi was quiet. Yami looked on Yugi knowing there was something wrong.  
  
"Sleep well?" Yami asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes." Was Yugi's reply  
  
"You cannot fool me aibou-chan no boku." Yami said  
  
"I know." Yugi said looking up.  
  
"What is troubling you?" Yami asked  
  
"Yami where do the stars come from?" Yugi asked throwing Yami off guard.  
  
"They come from the sky." Yami said sounding a little annoyed that Yugi was trying to avoid his previous question. Yugi was quiet once again. Yami watched Yugi's face carefully. He didn't seem to be sad...just...troubled.  
  
"I suppose they do." Yugi said getting up to check on his eggs. Yami sighed.  
  
"I once heard a long time ago, that the stars were the kingdom that righteous people were sent to after their death. If you were good honest kind and loving when you die you would forever be a part of that sparkling crystal kingdom above." Yami said. Yugi was still.  
  
"Really? Do you think its true?" Yugi said with his spirits lifting a bit.  
  
"I believe it." Yami said softly. Yugi turned around and smiled. Yami smiled back at him. Yugi poured them both a cup of hot tea and sat down.  
  
"What did you hear the stars were?" Yami asked  
  
"Okasan told me when I was very young that the stars were the eyes of angel's and they always are looking down upon us and protecting us always." Yugi said.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you think this could be true too?" Yugi asked  
  
"I suppose they are both true." Yami said. Yugi smiled and blew on his tea to cool it. The phone began to ring. Yugi got up to answer it.  
  
"Yes. Hello?" Yugi said picking it up.  
  
"Yugi! Its me Anzu!" He heard from the other end.  
  
"Hello Anzu. Good morning." Yugi said  
  
"Yugi you got to turn on the TV, it's about Pegasus!" Yugi took one quick look at Yami then darted to the living room to turn on the TV. Yami knew what was up and quickly followed. They both watched as the reported began his announcement.  
  
[It was discovered very early this morning the body of Pegasus J Crawford. The exact cause of death is unknown...] Yugi and Yami watched in trepidation as this was reported.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? Are you there? Hello!" Anzu shouted from the other line.  
  
"Huh? Yes I'm here!" Yugi said snapping out of it.  
  
"This is bad Yugi! I'm coming over!" Anzu said firmly  
  
"Wait Anzu its to..!" Yugi began  
  
[Click]  
  
"..dangerous." He said slowly. Yugi shut the phone off and set it down.  
  
Anzu wasn't the only one who had heard the news. Jonouchi had soon found out and so had Honda. They both came to join Yugi and Yami. With everyone hear they sat down to talk about the situation and what could be done about it. Yami stood up leaning against the wall, while the remaining four sat on the two couches Honda and Jonouchi on one and Anzu and Yugi on the other.  
  
"I want to know who did this." Honda said  
  
"The reporters didn't say." Anzu said  
  
"Well who ever did it really meant business." Jonouchi said  
  
"What should we do?" Honda asked.  
  
"What can we do?" Anzu said  
  
"But why did they do this?" Anzu said  
  
"No one has figured that out yet." Jonouchi said  
  
"Its simple." Yami broke in. Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"I withdraw my statement." Jonouchi said. Yugi watched Yami not wanting to hear his theory.  
  
"He was after the millennium item Pegasus had and by the sounds of things he got what he came for." Yami said. Everyone was quiet. Yugi looked down and away a bit.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Anzu asked  
  
"There is nothing we can do but wait. Until the guilty party is captured, Yugi's life is in danger." Yami said firmly. Everyone looked at Yugi who was wearing the millennium item puzzle around his neck like always. He didn't look at anyone.  
  
"Yugi.." Anzu said putting her hand up to her mouth gently.  
  
"Bakura's life is also in danger. We must warn him." Yami said  
  
"Right!" Jonouchi said standing up followed by Honda. Yugi stood up to so he could go with.  
  
"Hold up a sec Yuug, You heard your otha' half, its not safe out there for you, you should stay here with Yami and Anzu, we'll go talk to Bakura." Jonouchi said halting Yugi in his tracks. Yugi nodded and watched Joey and Honda as they left. Yugi gripped the chain of his millennium item softly.  
  
'No one is going to take this away from me.' Yugi thought.  
  
"I will be going back in my room to think. I will be here if you need anything little one." Yami said.  
  
"Okay." Yugi said turning to Yami. Yami gave Yugi a reassuring look then returned to his spirit room. Yugi turned around and sat down on the couch. Anzu sat by him.  
  
"I can't believe Pegasus is dead." Yugi said softly.  
  
"Me either." Anzu said  
  
"Who ever did this must be incredibly powerful." Yugi said. Anzu sighed.  
  
'This is dangerous, what if Yugi gets hurt...or killed?' The last part of that thought hit Anzu like a ton of bricks. What if Yugi died? What would she do with out him?  
  
'No! Yugi can't die! He is too important to me! I couldn't live with out him!' Anzu continued to think about this horrible thought for a while. Yugi looked at Anzu, she looked as if she would start crying at any moment.  
  
"Anzu?" Yugi said softly. She broke out of her trance and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Yugi.." She said sadly. Yugi smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry Anzu, everything will be alright. There are angels watching over me. They will keep me safe. And I know Yami will do everything he can to stop this person." Yugi said cheerfully. Anzu smiled back at him and nodded.  
  
"Yugi, its just...I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Anzu said  
  
"Anzu...I'll never leave your side. I'll be with you...always." Yugi said. They both slowly leaned closer to each other. Anzu's eyes slid shut as she seen Yugi's face coming closer. She could feel his warm breath nearing. Then just as their lips had barely met...  
  
//Yugi, something is wrong.// Yugi pulled back and opened his eyes slowly. He was quiet. Anzu opened her eyes to see why Yugi pulled away so fast.  
  
/What is wrong Yami?/ Yugi was just sitting there looking at the floor. Anzu lowered her eye brows.  
  
//I sense something.//  
  
/What is it?/  
  
//I don't know.//  
  
"Yugi?" Anzu said pulling Yugi's attention from Yami  
  
"Huh?" Yugi said piped up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Anzu said a little disappointed in the outcome of the interaction with Yugi a few moments ago.  
  
"Sorry Yami just told me he senses something bad." Yugi said  
  
"Oh." Anzu said with a sigh of relief. She was hoping there was a good reason he pulled back.  
  
//I'm coming out.//  
  
/Alright./ Yami appeared in front of the two very quickly.  
  
"Yami what do you feel?" Yugi asked getting worried.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Yami said scanning the room. He turned in a different direction and pointed. "...but its coming from that direction."  
  
"But that is just a wall." Anzu said. Yugi stood up.  
  
"Wait...That's the direction to Bakura's house!!" Yugi shouted. The three of them all bolted for the door. They ran down the street as fast as they could in the direction of Bakura's house.  
  
'Jonouchi and Honda are over there already! I hope we make it in time!' Yugi thought as he ran. Yami was in the lead. They turned the corner and ran up to Bakura's door step. The door was open a little and Yami slid it open and slowly looked in.  
  
"Bakura?" Yami called out. He opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. Yugi followed with Anzu trying to hide behind him.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi called out.  
  
"Yugi? Yami? Is that you?" Bakura said peeking out from one of the rooms.  
  
"Bakura! Where are Jonouch-kun and Honda-kun?" Yugi said as the passed the kitchen. Suddenly Jonouchi jumped out from behind Anzu and lifted her up in the air then brought her back down. As soon as her feet left the ground she let out a huge wale and started to kick for her very life. This also took Yugi and Yami by surprise. When Yami realized it was only Jonouchi he calmed down a bit. When Anzu got back on her feet she turned around and slugged Joey.  
  
"I was only having some fun, you should have seen your face!" Jonouchi said laughing and rubbing his check.  
  
"This isn't the right time to be playing tricks Jonouchi." Yugi said seriously. Bakura and Honda came out from their hiding spots and joined everyone in the living room.  
  
"Honda was just telling me what happened when we heard someone at the door." Bakura said.  
  
"I thought you and Yugi were going to wait for us at Yugi's house?" Honda said turning to Yami.  
  
"That was the plan, but who ever is after the millennium items knows where we are." Yami said  
  
"So you got a plan in mind then Yami?" Jonouchi said crossing his arms.  
  
"Right now all we can do is stay here and protect Yugi and Bakura." Yami said.  
  
"Right." Honda said.  
  
"Sure." Anzu said  
  
"That's all fine and dandy with me but could we maybe get something to eat I'm starved." Jonouchi said  
  
"I'll go make lunch." Bakura said  
  
"I'll help you!" Yugi said following Bakura.  
  
Yugi put on some tea and then Bakura and Yugi began to make lunch for everyone. They everything was cooking everyone sat down to have a cup of hot tea. Yami sat quietly staying alert and on guard as he slowly drank his tea. Joey took a sip of his tea the made some weird faces then started to complain that there wasn't enough sugar in his tea. Honda and Yugi laughed as Bakura got out more sugar. After Yami was done with his tea he went to sit in the living room while the others seemed to not notice him leaving. Yugi noticed his other half's disappearance and slipped out of the kitchen into the living room where Yami sat quietly. Stood behind him for a moment.  
  
"Something evil is approaching." Yami said  
  
"Is it close?" Yugi said softly  
  
"I'm not sure. It's coming though. I can feel it." Yami said Yugi was quiet.  
  
"This is what killed Pegasus, and took the millennium eye." Yami said standing up.  
  
"Yugi when the time comes I will protect you with my life. I wont let anything happen to you." Yami said  
  
"I know I will be safe. You and the stars will protect me. We will beat this evil together." Yugi said. Yugi left the room and went back to the kitchen. Yami stood quietly looking out the window.  
  
'Aibou...your heart is pure. You have the spirit of an angel in you. The stars must give me power to protect you. For you are the purest...Like a child almost, naive and young. I would do anything to shield you from all pain.'  
  
In the other room Bakura finished cleaning up the dishes. Yugi watched as Honda and Jonouchi fooled around. (you dirty mind you!) Anzu laughed at them.  
  
"I will go get out some extra blankets so you all can stay here tonight." Bakura said. He walked down the hall away from everyone. He opened the closet. His eyes hardened and an evil smirk grew on his face.  
  
'Now someone is gathering the millennium items for me. They must not have realized I already had the millennium eye. This is perfect.'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
"Yugi, you're safe?" Jonouchi said.  
  
"Where is mou hitori no boku?" Yugi said with a terrified look on his face. Everyone looked back at the burning house.  
  
"He must still be inside!" Honda said.  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	3. The Forsaken One

Is it getting good?!?!?! I hope so, I'm REALLY trying hard. Hmm what should happen in this chapter!? I know!!! hehehe Read and report thank you! (I GOT A REVIEW AND I JUST PUT UP THE FIRST CHAPTER YESTERDAY!!!! YIPPY!!!)PS the more reviews I get the faster I update so (gives everyone puppy dog eyes) review!!!  
  
I own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! (No I don't sorry about that) P_P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Forsaken One  
  
  
  
It was getting late Honda turned on the TV to watch for more news on what happened. Yami also watched. There still wasn't very much to report. All of Pegasus's men were either dead or in to bad of a condition to reveal any information about who did it.  
  
So far nothing had happened. Still Yami was uneasy. Even as everyone started to get tired and go to bed, he stayed alert and awake. Bakura went to his room. Anzu lay on the couch. Jonouchi and Honda lay on the floor a ways from her. Yugi spread out his blanket by the edge of the couch. He looked up at Yami who was looking out the window at the stars.  
  
"Goodnight aibou-chan no boku." Yami said with out turning to look at Yugi.  
  
"Goodnight mou hitori no boku." Yugi said then he rolled over and closed his eyes.  
  
Anzu watched Yugi for a while. Soon she got sleepy and her eye lids were heavy. The last thing she seen before she fell asleep was Yugi rolling onto him back while he slept.  
  
***  
  
Anzu woke up and looked around. She then looked where Yugi laid. He was still there sleeping peacefully. Anzu smiled. She sat up and saw Yami still standing by the window. She looked at the clock. It was 12:30 in the morning already. Had he been standing there all this time? Anzu got up and walked over to the window. She stood behind Yami quietly.  
  
"He is coming." This statement startled her.  
  
"Right now?" Anzu said. Yami was quiet.  
  
"He is getting close." Yami said after a while.  
  
Then they heard someone moving around in the back of the house. Yami turned to the hallway. He moved closer to it then looked around the corner. Anzu was scared but she was right behind him. Anzu looked around the corner too. There wasn't anyone there. Yami advanced.  
  
"Stay behind me." He whispered.  
  
He got to the first door and opened it. There was nothing there. He moved to the next door. Anzu was right behind him. She was a little shaky and she was trying to hide behind Yami's slightly smaller frame. Yami was about to reach for the door knob. Then it opened to reveal Bakura who was just leaving the bathroom.  
  
"Yami..what are you doing?" Bakura said coming out and shutting the bathroom door behind him.  
  
"We heard a noise and didn't know what it was." Anzu said peeking from behind Yami.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you. I will be going back to bed now." Bakura said.  
  
He moved further down the hall and went back in his room and shut the door. Yami sighed in relief. He turned around to go back to the living room. Anzu followed. Before they could make it there they heard a loud crash like a window breaking that came from Bakura's room. Yami turned and dashed towards it. Anzu although frightened turned and followed quickly. Yugi swung the door open to see a man in a gray cloak that covered his face all but his eyes. He held a small double sided ax in his right hand. It was golden in color and it had the millennium eye in the center. Bakura was on the ground, it looked as if he was cut up by the glass.  
  
"Where is it?" The cloaked man said in a deep voice.  
  
"You cannot have it!" Bakura yelled. By this time everyone else in the house was awake and on they're way to the room. Jonouchi got there first, followed by Honda and Yugi.  
  
"What's goin' on here?!" Jonouchi said as he got there.  
  
"Give it!" The man yelled.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with the millennium items?" Yami demanded.  
  
"This is none of your concern." The man growled back. The man moved towards Bakura. He reached out with his free hand. Yami advanced to stop him. With one quick movement The cloaked man swung at Yami with his ax, which even though it didn't connect with Yami at all, it sent him flying into the wall behind him.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku!!" Yugi yelled. He pushed Honda out of his way in order to get to Yami. Yugi kneeled down next to Yami.  
  
"I'm all right." Yami said sitting up slowly. The cloaked man turned back to Bakura. He reached out to grab him. The millennium bracelet emerged from Bakura's chest. It engulfed the room in light. The cloaked man backed up shielding his eyes. Yami saw his chance. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Yugi.  
  
"Run!" Yami said pushing Yugi towards the door.  
  
"But..!" Yugi resisted.  
  
"Go now!" Yami said the he grabbed Bakura and pulled his to his feet. The cloaked man had recovered from the light.  
  
"Both of you go!" Yami said.  
  
Bakura wasted no time in running for the door. Yugi reluctantly ran to leave. Anzu followed behind them. Jonouchi and Honda were ready to confront this man, however they did not count on him attacking first. The man wasted no time on picking up Honda and hurling him right at Jonouchi. They both fell back leaving a huge hole in the wall. The two didn't seem to be getting up. Yami stepped forward. He had to keep this man away from Yugi at all costs. The man took a swing at Yami, who ducked under the swing. Yami bolted for the door. The cloaked man was right behind him.  
  
***  
  
Yugi, Bakura and Anzu made it outside. Anzu pulled Yugi behind a tree they both got to the ground to rest a bit. They took is deep breaths to steady their thumping hearts. Bakura kneeled beside them. Yugi watched anxiously for someone to come out.  
  
***  
  
Inside Yami had just made it out of the hall. The man picked up a small table from the hall and tossed it at Yami. Yami ducked to avoid it and it landed in front of him. Before Yami could react the cloaked man had a hold of him by the neck. Yami struggled to get away. He tried to pry the man's hand away from his neck but his grip was too strong. Yami's air was cut off. He tried to take a breath but the air would not come. Suddenly the millennium symbol on Yami forehead appeared and began to glow. Then there was an explosion of sorts from Yami. The force blew the large man across the kitchen which left only a pile of rubble where the stove and counters were. Yami dropped to his knees grasping his throat. He took in deep breaths of air.  
  
***  
  
Jonouchi pushed himself up from the hole in the wall. He crawled out and looked around.  
  
"Honda-kun?" Jonouchi said helping Honda up.  
  
"What happen?" Honda asked  
  
"Not much on our part that's for sure." Jonouchi said  
  
"Let go find Yugi!" Honda said. The both were about to leave the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
The cloaked man pushed himself up. Yami got up and moved away from the kitchen slowly. He could smell the gas coming from the pipes which had been severed from the fall the man has taken. The cloaked man appeared in front of Yami. He took several swings at him with his ax. Yami dodged as best as he could. Finally the man got enraged and hurled the ax at Yami. Yami got out of the way but the ax hit a lamp which sent sparks every where. The room engulfed in flames sending both Yami and the man flying though a wall, opposite each other, from the force of the explosion which also shook the whole house.  
  
***  
  
Yugi watched in horror as suddenly the house exploded. All the windows blew out and everything went up in flames. Yugi got to his feet to run to the house. Bakura grabbed Yugi's arm. Yugi fought to get away but Bakura pulled Yugi to the ground.  
  
"I have to go help them!!" Yugi yelled reaching for the house.  
  
"Yugi no! You can't go in there!" Anzu said  
  
"I have to!! Let go!!" Yugi yelled  
  
"It's too dangerous!" Anzu said grabbing Yugi's hand  
  
"Mou hitori no boku.." Yugi whispered.  
  
The three of them watched the house as it burned. Suddenly the door flew open and Jonouchi and Honda emerged from the smoke. Yugi jumped up to greet them. He was hoping Yami would be right behind them.  
  
"Yugi, your safe?" Jonouchi said.  
  
"Where is mou hitori no boku?" Yugi said with a terrified look on his face. Everyone looked back at the burning house.  
  
"He must still be inside!" Honda said.  
  
Yugi ran back to the house before anyone could stop him. He covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve to keep from sucking in the thick black smoke. He couldn't see. The smoke was burning his eyes. All he could do was feel around with his hands. He moved into the house more. Parts of the roof were starting to collapse around him. He soon came upon a hole in the wall close to where the blast came from. He felt around more. His eyes were watering and he was choking on the smoke. He was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. A huge piece of the roof landed next to him. The flames almost caught his shirt of fire.  
  
"Aibou!" Yugi heard from behind him. He turned around but he couldn't see anything.  
  
Yami pushed himself off the ground. He knew Yugi was trying to find him. He made his way through the burning rubble. He could hear Yugi moving around while coughing and gasping for clean air. Suddenly the wall began to shake. The roof was starting to crumble above them. Yami was trying desperately to find Yugi.  
  
***  
  
From outside everyone watched. Jonouchi was getting mad. They were still inside and he could see no movement anywhere. Suddenly the roof became shaky and the walls were looked as if they would fall over. That was all it took for Jonouchi to run for the house to help the two.  
  
***  
  
A piece of burning roof fell and hit Yugi in the back. It knocked him to the ground. He tried to crawl away but more huge pieces were coming down. Yugi stood up again to try and move but then he felt someone jump on him and knock him to the ground, then he felt as if an avalanche had hit him all the while having someone on top of his as if he had a shield.  
  
***  
  
Jonouchi entered the house just as the roof caved in. He took a breath and started coughing out the thick hot smoke. He heard a painful cry not to far away. He moved in fast. He couldn't see anything and all he knew was that there was flaming rubble all around him.  
  
"Yugi! Where are you!?" He yelled barely  
  
Yugi heard his name. It was muffled by the sound of the fire and the pieces of the house crashing all around him. He couldn't move. Someone was on top of him, and on top of that they were covered in the rubble that had fallen from the roof. It was hot. The fire was right above him. Yugi managed to reach his arm out to feel around.  
  
"I'm here!" Yugi said then he began to cough out smoke.  
  
Jonouchi heard Yugi's cry and began to dig though the rubble in the general area where he heard it. Soon he uncovered someone. He lifted the person up from the rubble. The body was limp almost dead. Yugi felt someone being lifted off of him. He could move now. He was weak and shaky but he got up.  
  
"This way!" Jonouchi said as he held the body and lead Yugi out of the house.  
  
Yugi ran out of the house first. He stumbled weakly to the ground gasping for air. Jonouchi came out next holding a lifeless body like a baby. Yugi now got a glance at who had jumped on top of him. It was Yami. He protected him from the roof that caved in. Jonouchi got further away from the burning house as Anzu Honda and Bakura ran up to them. Yugi crawled over as Jonouchi gently laid Yami down on the grass. His cloths were partly burned off and there was blood coming from his head. His exposed chest was bruised and burned. Yugi felt tears forming in his eyes. Jonouchi put his two fingers on Yami's neck to check for a pulse. He felt a heart beat then he moved his hand to see if Yami was breathing. There was nothing.  
  
"He's alive, but he's not breathing." Jonouchi said. Jonouchi quickly tilted Yami's head back and plugged his nose to do CPR. Yugi watched as Jonouchi tried desperately to get Yami to breath. Tear began rolling down Yugi's face.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku." Yugi said softly. Jonouchi continued to breath air into Yami's lungs. Anzu looked up to see tears streaming down Yugi's face rapidly. Yugi turned his hands into fists and clenched his teeth together tightly. Yami was not responding. Yugi shut his eyes as tight as he could and turned away.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku." Yugi stood up and looked up to the stars.  
  
"YOU CANNOT FORSAKE ME STARS!!!" Yugi screamed. Suddenly his millennium item began to glow and the ground began to shake. The force knocked everyone down. A huge light brightened everything. Anzu tried to steady herself. She looked up at Yugi who now looked as if he had wings made out of light. Soon everything settled and the light faded. Yugi dropped to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground as he cried.  
  
"You cannot take him...mou hitori no boku." Yugi whispered. Yami took a deep breath and started coughing. Everyone looked down at him. He was breathing. He was alive...barely.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
"Yugi lets go see him." Jonouchi said. Yugi was quiet.  
  
"Yugi common!" Jonouchi said. He still gave no response.  
  
"Damnit Yugi! This is no time to space out on us! Yami needs you right now! Go to him!" Yugi was quiet. Jonouchi was getting pissed. He picked up Yugi by the shirt with one fist.  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	4. No More Blood

OMG!!!!!!!! You better read and find out!!(HYPER)  
  
I live in a box!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
  
  
  
When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
Chapter Four No More Blood  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before help arrived. And ambulance came and took Yami Yugi and Jonouchi to the hospital. Yugi and Jonouchi were treated for smoke inhalation and some minor cuts and bruises. Yami, however, was in serious condition. The doctors wouldn't tell Yugi or Jonouchi anything about his condition. Their reason was that it was too early to tell. The doctors released Jonouchi and Yugi and they went to wait in the waiting room. Yugi sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. He held the chain of his millennium puzzle with one hand. Jonouchi looked over at Yugi. He was clutching his puzzle with tears in his eyes.  
  
'What ever Yugi did earlier was amazing. The power was massive. I didn't know he was capable of such a power.' Jonouchi thought.  
  
After a short while one of the doctors came in to the waiting room to talk to them about Yami's condition. Jonouchi stood up. Yugi barely moved from his spot on the waiting room's sofa. The doctor began to explain.  
  
"Your friend is hurt badly. Most of the burns are minor, he has a concussion. Some of his ribs were crushed and one of his lungs was punctured and he has internal bleeding. There is not much we can do for him. There is not much hope for him even making it through the rest of the night. I'm sorry." The doctor said in a remorseful voice.  
  
"Can we see him?" Jonouchi said.  
  
"We are putting him in a room right now, it will be a few minutes." The doctor said. Jonouchi sat down.  
  
'Not even make it through the night?...This can't be happening. Yugi.' Jonouchi looked over at Yugi. He had a blank look on his face. Just then Honda Anzu and Bakura came in.  
  
"We got here as fast as we could!" Honda said  
  
"Yugi! Are you alright?" Anzu said coming over to Yugi and kneeling next to him. Yugi was quiet.  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder. He wouldn't even look at her.  
  
"YUGI!" Anzu said firmly.  
  
"Stop!" Jonouchi said standing up again. Anzu looked up at him.  
  
"The doctor came in. Yami is dying." Jonouchi said bluntly. Anzu was taken back. She looked at Yugi.  
  
"He is bleeding to death from the inside." Jonouchi said. Everyone was quiet. The doctor came back in the room.  
  
"You may see him now." He said. The doctor left the room. Everyone got up to go to see Yami. Anzu turned to see if Yugi was following them. Yugi didn't get up.  
  
"Yugi common." She said. He still didn't move.  
  
"Yugi lets go see him." Jonouchi said. Yugi was quiet.  
  
"Yugi common!" Jonouchi said. He still gave no response.  
  
"Damnit Yugi! This is no time to space out on us! Yami needs you right now! Go to him!" Yugi was quiet. Jonouchi was getting pissed. He picked up Yugi by the shirt with one fist.  
  
"Are you just gonna sit there or what!? Don't you want to see him one last time!?" Jonouchi yelled  
  
"Jonouchi stop it!" Anzu said grabbing onto his arm. Jonouchi set Yugi down.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said miserably, he gave Yugi one last look then he turned around to leave.  
  
"I can't.....bear to see him...like this." Yugi said in tears. He put his hands on his knees and clutched his jeans.  
  
"Neither can we." Jonouchi said softly before he left the room.  
  
***  
  
The room was dark and discouraging. It was so silent that it was eerie. There were machines on both sides of the bed. A few tubes hung around him as he lay there. Jonouchi came in with Anzu Honda and Bakura right behind him.  
  
Anzu came up to the bed to look at Yami. When she saw him her eyes filled up with tears. His face was pale and lifeless and he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His chest lifted up and down as be breathed in an irregular and rough pace. His chest was exposed and his ribs were all back and blue. Everyone was quiet for a short while.  
  
The door opened gradually behind them. Yugi walked in with his eyes lowered. They watched him as he made his way slowly over to the hospital bed. Yugi's face was emotionless and calm. Yugi reached out and took Yami's hand. He laid his head down on the bed and began to cry freely.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yami looked around.  
  
"How did I get here?" He said to himself.  
  
The last thing he remembered was being in that burning house, and now he was someplace else. Someplace very familiar. He got up off the bed he was laying on and looked around. He was in a palace. There were silk white long curtains hanging from the stone walls and the bed had satin sheets on them. Yami walked over to the window. It was dark and the stars were bright in the sky. He looked at them twinkle for a while. It was relaxing. Without warning something moved behind him, brushing up against him like silk wings. Yami quickly turned around. There stood a young woman dressed in a white robe with a golden belt that tied at the side. She had black hair that was long and braided. She had a golden bracelet around her head. Her eyes were a lime green color with blue in the middle.  
  
"My king." Her voice sung.  
  
"It can't be.." Yami said with a look of complete disorientation misery and enchantment all in one.  
  
"Yuu-sama." She spoke softly reaching her hand out to his face.  
  
"It is a lie, you are not here!" Yami said blocking her hand from reaching his cheek.  
  
"Am I not? Then how could you feel my touch?" She said reaching again and brushing her fingers across his chin. Yami's face turned to sorrow.  
  
"But you were..I seen them.."  
  
"Did you? Do you really know what you saw?" She said  
  
"I thought I did, but now I must doubt what I saw." Yami said  
  
"He didn't kill me. He only rendered me unconscious. After you had left he hid me away then sealed me into the forsaken one." She said.  
  
"The forsaken one?" Yami questioned.  
  
"A millennium item like no other." She said  
  
"So this is?" He began  
  
"My spirit room." She finished  
  
"Sizari. You're.." Yami said pulling his hand up to her face.  
  
"Alive and well my king." She said  
  
"How I have dreamed of you." Yami said. Sizari put her arms around him and rubbed her face into his chest.  
  
"How am I here?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Hikari no watashi(my light half) has been kidnapped. Some awful man has taken her and took control of her ax." Sizari said.  
  
"Ax? Then the hooded one that attacked us is the one who kidnapped you hikari." Yami said  
  
"Yes, he is evil. He is going to destroy all the world I fear." Sizari said.  
  
"I must stop him." Yami said.  
  
"He said only one thing." She said  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"That he must kill the boy with the power of the winged one, for he is the only one who can stop all destruction." Sizari said  
  
"Aibou." Yami mumbled  
  
"He is the pure one. If he dies all is lost."  
  
"I will protect him."  
  
"Yu-sama I knew you would come back to me." Sizari said lovingly.  
  
"We will meet again in the living world, but how will I return?" Yami said  
  
"Yuu-sama I feel your body grows weaker every second." She said.  
  
"I must return no matter what my condition." Yami said  
  
"I will help you as much as I can." She said. She placed her hands over Yami's rib cage. The millennium eye appeared on her forehead. Her hands began to glow white. Yami felt a strong rush of pain then nothing.  
  
"You will bleed no more." She said  
  
"Thank you, but how shall I leave this place?" Yami said.  
  
"I'll show you." She said leading him towards a tall door. She turned the handle slowly.  
  
Before She could open the door Yami put one arm around her waist and the other up to the back of her head then he met her lips with his. The door opened and she was gone. Yami felt himself return to his body which sent him into sudden excruciating pain. He suddenly felt run down and weaker then he had ever felt before. All he could do was take in the pain.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yugi sat next to the bed unable to sleep. The others had all began to rest. It was early in the morning and Yami's condition had not changed. Yugi listened to the slow bleeps of Yami heard monitor. It was at an uneven rhythm. Yami's chest lifted as he took small sharp breaths. Yugi looked of as Yami's eyes moved from under their lids. They looked as if they had shifted to the window slow.  
  
"So you want to see the stars as well mou hitori no boku." Yugi said softly. He got up and walked over to the curtains. He drew them open to reveal the stars which were fading with the coming of dawn. Yugi watched as they slow began to fade away.  
  
"Dawn already?" Yugi said sadly.  
  
The machine behind Yugi began to bleep faster. Yugi turned around to look at it. It was the heart monitor. He watched as the heart rate jumped up a bit. Yami's face quickly turned to pain. Yugi came to the bed and took Yami's hand.  
  
"Is this it?" Yugi said  
  
Soon the heart monitor jumped again. It kept increasing steadily. Now it was beginning to send out warnings. A few nurses quickly scrambled into the room. They were yelling out orders left and right. All the commotion woke up everyone who was in the room. Jonouchi stood up.  
  
"What's going on here!?" He said angrily. Anzu and Honda stood behind him.  
  
"What's wrong with Yami?!" Anzu said.  
  
"Call for the doctor quickly!" One nurse yelled  
  
"He is coming!" Another said. Soon the doctor appeared.  
  
"He has gone into cardiac arrest doctor!" The older nurse said as the doctor approached the bed.  
  
"Get these kids out of here!" The doctor said firmly.  
  
The nurses quickly started to shuffle everyone out of the room. Jonouchi was fighting to stay in. Honda and Bakura left the room first. Anzu helped the nurses push Jonouchi out. Yugi slowly walked out with out any struggles. As soon as everyone was out, the door slammed behind them.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
"I wont be long." The nurse said. Yugi didn't know what else to do. His arms were behind his back grasping the door knob.  
  
"Well move, I can't get in if you are in my way you know!" The nurse said getting annoyed.  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	5. When You Returned

Edge of your seat? Can't wait to read more?!?! THEN WHY ARE YOU READING MY RAMBLES GET ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
I do own (no I don't) Yu-Gi-Oh! (I don't really)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
Chapter Five When You Returned  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi looked at the door blankly for a while. Behind it you could hear the shouts of the doctor and nurses. Things settled down after a while. A few of the nurses left the room. Jonouchi tried to get them to talk but they wouldn't say anything to anyone. The door opened once more and the doctor came out with the last nurse. Everyone looked at him waiting to hear the news of what happened.  
  
"Your friend is very lucky. You may go in." Everyone walked past him except Yugi.  
  
The doctor looked down at Yugi. Yugi only looked up blankly. The Doctor smiled putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder and then he walked away with the nurse. Yugi went in to the room. The bruise marks on Yami's ribs seemed to have disappeared leaving only a few burn marks.  
  
"Pish, the doctor didn't even say what happened!" Jonouchi complained. Yugi held the chain of his puzzle.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku?/  
  
//...//  
  
/Are you there?/  
  
//...//  
  
/Please be there!/  
  
//Aibou...//  
  
/You have come back!/  
  
//I said I would always be here for you aibou.//  
  
/Right. You rest now, you are still weak. Mou hitori no boku./  
  
//You rest too aibou.//  
  
"Yugi?! Snap out of it!" Another voice popped in. Yugi realized someone was talking to him.  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" Yugi said looking up.  
  
"I asked you if you were all right." Jonouchi repeated.  
  
"Of course I am." Yugi said. Everyone looked at him strangely.  
  
"Yugi? You have been depressed all night and now this happens and suddenly you fine? What are you hiding?" Anzu said.  
  
"Really, I don't know what you're talking about!" Yugi said holding up his hands.  
  
"Why did you seem so spacey all morning then?" Anzu said. Yugi sighed. They were going to beat it out of him so he gave in.  
  
"Ever since the fire I have been trying to contact mou hitori no boku mentally. Even when he is not talking to me I can feel his presents in side me. When he wasn't breathing and Jonouch-chun was doing CPR that's when I lost connection with him. It was if his sole was gone. Now after the doctor left and I came back in the room he was there again. I told him to rest, I can feel how weak he is at the moment. None the less he has returned to me." Yugi said.  
  
"You mean he is going to be alright?!" Jonouchi said standing up and making his hands into fists.  
  
"Yes." Yugi said. Everyone looked at Yami who was sleeping on the bed. His heart was at a normal pace again and he was taking deep normal breaths.  
  
"You mean you knew he was okay this whole time you were in here and you did bother telling us?" Jonouchi said  
  
"Well I.." Yugi began  
  
"Don't worry Jonouchi its like a surprise." Honda said. Jonouchi fell off his chair.  
  
"We don't need surprises right now baka!" Jonouchi got up and Yelled at Honda. Yugi and Anzu both laughed.  
  
***  
  
A little while later everyone had settled down in a chair to try and rest more. It was quiet and Bakura got up slowly. He came over to the bed where Yami was still sleeping. He looked over Yami with evil intentions. Bakura's millennium item appeared from his chest now. He lowed his hand gently on Yami's chest.  
  
"It would be so easy to kill you right now....." Bakura whispered "...but I mustn't. He is still useful to me." Bakura said lifting his hand from Yami then he slipped out of the room and left the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Yugi slowly woke up. He stretched out and yawned while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was late afternoon. He looked around the room from his chair. Anzu was sleeping along with Jonouchi and Honda. Bakura was gone. Yugi looked over to the hospital bed to find that Yami was gone too. Yugi got up right away. He looked over towards the door. There stood Yami's IV pole. Yugi walked over to the door. Just and Yugi got there, Yami walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Aibou." Yami said as he slipped on his blue collared jacket.  
  
"What are you doing? You're not well enough to be up and around." Yugi said looking up at him with worried eyes.  
  
"There is something I must do." Yami said as he adjusted his collar.  
  
"You can't just leave, the doctor hasn't released you yet." Yugi said  
  
"I'm releasing my self. I must deal with the man with the ax. You stay with Jonouchi and Honda, they will protect you until I return." Yami said. Yugi lowered his eyes.  
  
'Why is he treating me as if I am a child? This is not like him. I mustn't let him just leave me like this.' Yugi thought.  
  
"No I will go with you." Yugi said  
  
"You can't, its too dangerous." Yami said. Yugi clenched his hands to fists. Yami turned towards the door. Yugi ran to block his way.  
  
"You cannot leave!" Yugi said throwing up his arms blocking the door. Yami stopped and lowered his eye brows at this.  
  
"What are you doing? I must stop him right away. There is.." Yami began.  
  
"That's enough!" Yugi shouted. Yami was taken back.  
  
"You call me aibou..PARTNER! Now you just want to up and leave me here and go off on your own, in your condition? While I wait powerless to do anything to help you, or save you if need be?! I nearly watched you die today! I know there must be some reason as to why you would do this to me." Yugi said nearly in tears. Yami sighed and lowered his head.  
  
"A young woman was kidnapped, and her forsaken ax was stolen from her. She is being held hostage right now with her aibou as this man tries to collect all the millennium items, but you right. Leaving right now to save her would be like suicide, but I must." Yami said  
  
"I understand, but I will come with you." Yugi said  
  
"And so will I!" Jonouchi said from behind them.  
  
"Don't leave me out!" Honda said next to him.  
  
"I'm coming too!!" Anzu said getting up.  
  
"Right lets go then." Yami said. Everyone was leave when Yugi stopped Yami at the door.  
  
"We're in this together right?" Yugi said  
  
"Right!" Yami said  
  
"I think you should enter your room that way the nurses won't hassle you for leaving with out permission.  
  
"Good idea." Yami said.  
  
He smirked at Yugi with his usual 'I know I can do anything smirk' as he returned to the puzzle. Yugi walked out and shut the door behind him. The four of them were about to set off when a nurse walked towards them headed for Yami's room.  
  
"Leaving already?" The nurse said as she approached the door.  
  
"Yeah, My brother is sleeping we didn't want anyone to disturb him!" Yugi said slipping in front of the door.  
  
"Oh, I must give him his medication, doctor's orders you know!" The nurse said  
  
"Oh I am sure he can take them when he gets up! He is very tired right now." Yugi said putting up his hands.  
  
"I wont be long." The nurse said. Yugi didn't know what else to do. His arms were behind his back grasping the door knob.  
  
"Well move, I can't get in if you are in my way you know!" The nurse said getting annoyed. Just then an old man in a wheel chair sped down the hall way laughing and carrying on. As he passed the nurse he reached out his hand slapping her on the butt. Two nurses were all ready making chase.  
  
"Ohh Oji-chan! He is going to disturb all the patients doing this! What a dirty old man!" The nurse said running after the hyper old man. Yugi sighed and let go of the door knob. Anzu Honda and Jonouchi were already at the elevator when Yugi was free to leave. They held the door for Yugi as he arrived.  
  
"What took so long?" Jonouchi said  
  
"The nurse stopped me and was gonna go in the hospital room but a crazy old man in a wheel chair saved us." Yugi said  
  
"How convenient." Anzu said  
  
"Where..where is Bakura?" Honda said looking around.  
  
"I don't know he was gone when I woke up." Yugi said  
  
"That's strange where would he go?" Anzu said  
  
"Who knows lets just get out of here then we will figure out where to go from there." Jonouchi said. They left the hospital with out any other interruption. As they left the parking lot no one really knew which way to go. Everyone just followed Yugi back towards the residential part of town.  
  
/Where are we to go from here?/ Yugi said popping into Yami's thoughts  
  
//Back to Bakura's house.//  
  
/But it was burnt down, there is nothing there./  
  
//That is where Bakura went, we need him in order to find the man with the ax.//  
  
/I see/  
  
//Just tell everyone to be on their guard//  
  
/Right./  
  
***  
  
Bakura stood in front of his house, rather what was left of it. The fire had been put out by the fire department, and there was yellow 'caution do not enter' tape around the rubble to keep people out. The house was just a skeleton now. Few walls were still standing and more then half the roof had collapsed. Bakura ducked under the tape and approached the house.  
  
//It was just a house.// Yami Bakura said to his hikari  
  
/I know/  
  
//Then why is it troubling you so much?//  
  
/Because I lived here. Now I have no where else to go./  
  
//Ridicules. Its not worth the trouble you are letting get to you.//  
  
/I don't care what you say./  
  
//You fool. These emotions will get you no where, now get what we came for!//  
  
Ryou stepped through the rubble carefully. He moved through where the living room was then to the hallway. Once he got further into the house where the roof was still standing he found the door that lead to his room. He turned the knob and tried to push the door open. He shoved it open after a few struggles to find that half the room had been destroyed after all. He walked over the rubble where his dresser was, which was on its side. He lifted it up and set it back up correctly. He opened the top drawer and pulled up a piece of loose wood from it to reveal a small compartment. He reached in and pulled out the golden eye. Bakura stuck it in his back pocket and then left the room.  
  
He slipped out from the yellow tape and returned to the side walk. He knew very well what his Yami was trying to accomplish, though he did not agree with it he still obeyed. Ryou knew if he tried to stop his Yami it would do no good. The only one he knew that could stop him was Yami Yugi.  
  
//Someone is coming.//  
  
/Who is it?/  
  
//I'm not sure yet, you must conceal your self.//  
  
/Your afraid it is that man with the ax aren't you?/  
  
//That's ridicules I am not afraid of him.//  
  
/Yes you are, I can feel it in you./  
  
//He worries me not.//  
  
/He is going to try and kill me again./  
  
//Don't you think..//  
  
/He will kill me, and he will take the millennium ring, then he will go for Yugi's puzzle./  
  
//SHUT UP! He will do no such thing! I will never let him harm you or Yugi! EVER! And no one can take the millennium puzzle from Yugi but me!//  
  
Having heard this Ryou complied with his Yami's request to get out of sight until he knew who was approaching. Bakura would seldom show any sort of emotion towards his hikari let alone show any affection the way Yami would with Yugi. Hearing him getting emotional when Ryou mentioned that his life was in danger almost felt as if his Yami did have a secret fondness for him. Ryou ducked behind a bush and watched as his millennium ring began to track a different millennium item approaching.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
"Oh its you,(referring to Ryou's Yami) what are you doing behind a bush, ya loose something?" Jonouchi said.  
  
"I have no time to deal with trash like you." Bakura spat. Jonouchi growled making a fist.  
  
"How dare you, you little...!" Jonouchi said approaching Bakura with his fists raised.  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	6. Work Together

here I am again with yet another chapter to my fanfic. Here is how it goes, I post a new chapter every time I finish another one don't ask me why that is just how I do it. I try to write one a day. Right now I have just finished chapter ten, (its getting really depressing in chap. 9) I would have updated sooner but I got a real bad case of writers block in the middle of chapter ten. (Even though I already know the ending! ^_^) I just didn't know how to put it into words..What is today...Thursday? (OMG I am forgetting what day it is again like when I wrote my last fanfic!) why am I still rambling on?!?! oh yeah thanks for the reviews, love to get them, would like some more, don't make me beg for them...and to Tokyogal89 thanks even more, nice to know I have a loyal fan ^_^(just think you are 2/3s of my reviews at the time being) like your poems by the way they are great..k we'll keep in touch don't ya know email me if you want...  
  
AHH I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(I think that was my disclaimer thingy I can't tell itz like one in da morning or something I'm tired want to sleep need sleep, sleep is good)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six Work Together  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't see him." Jonouchi said as they stood in front of the house which was only half standing now.  
  
"I suppose he would be keeping a low profile if there is a man with an ax out trying to kill him." Honda said  
  
"Then he must be hiding." Anzu said. Yugi looked around. There were many places he could be at the moment with the condition the property was in.  
  
//He is to you left in the shrubs watching us.// Yami broke in to Yugi's thoughts.  
  
/He must not want to attract any attention to himself./  
  
Yugi acted as if he didn't know where Bakura was but he slow made his way over to the brush. Then when he felt he was close enough he sprung to the other side. When he landed he found Bakura reaching for his ankles and pulling them out from under him which in turn dropped Yugi to his butt. Bakura was at his feet like lightning. This caught the attention of the others who came to surround Bakura.  
  
"Trying to sneak up on me are you? I would kill you if you weren't of so much use to me alive." Bakura said  
  
"Oh its you,(referring to Ryou's Yami) what are you doing behind a bush, ya loose something?" Jonouchi said.  
  
"I have no time to deal with trash like you." Bakura spat. Jonouchi growled making a fist.  
  
"How dare you, you little...!" Jonouchi said approaching Bakura with his fists raised. Honda stopped him and held him back.  
  
"Hmph, that's right keep your distance. Where is the Pharaoh?" Bakura said turning from Jonouchi to Yugi.  
  
"He is resting right now, he is still in bad condition." Yugi said  
  
"Tell him I said he should heal quickly if he wants to defeat this new evil and survive." Bakura said. He then turned to leave. Yami quickly appeared beside Yugi, nearing sending Jonouchi into shock.  
  
"Tomb Raider, may I request an audience with you?" Yami said. Bakura stopped in his tracks.  
  
"So my mighty king. You decide to grace me with your all powerful presents?" Bakura said with the utmost detestation.  
  
Bakura turned to look upon Yami. The first thing he seen was how bad Yami really did look. Yami was pale, his face was brushed with a few scratches and burns. His cloths were tattered and he didn't have an under shirt, only his blue jacket which was unbuttoned to reveal the deep burns on his stomach and chest. Bakura's face only faulted for a moment.  
  
"I have a request to ask of you." Yami said  
  
"And what would that be?" Bakura said sternly  
  
"That you would help us to locate this man." Yami said  
  
"At this point in time I don't think it would be smart for you to be looking for so much trouble." Bakura said  
  
"Concerned for my health are you?" Yami said  
  
"Not in the least." Bakura said getting angry.  
  
"Then will you lead us?" Yami asked. Bakura thought for a while.  
  
"Fine. I shall appear only if needed though. My other half shall lead you." Bakura said. With this said he returned to his room inside the ring leaving Ryou to guide them.  
  
Yami also took refuge in his spirit room for now. He watched from inside as Ryou used his millennium ring to locate the forsaken ax. The ring glowed brightly as Ryou held it up so it could locate the whereabouts of the ax. It pointed south right away. Everyone began their walk. Jonouchi was not particularly happy about bringing Bakura along, but it was true that they would find this guy a lot faster by taking him, and he trusted that Yami new what he was doing.  
  
***  
  
Upon walking several miles and a few hours they came to a part of town which there was a lot of abandoned building. As they walked further the buildings became fewer leading them finally to a hill with an old warehouse slash office building at the top. There were no lights on anywhere. As they got close to the building the millennium ring fell. The light stopped and the ring no longer pointed in the direction of the warehouse.  
  
"What does that mean?" Honda said as Ryou let it hang once again.  
  
"Usually it means that we have gotten to the place where the item is occupied." Ryou said  
  
"You mean that old warehouse?" Jonouchi said  
  
"I think so." Ryou said  
  
"Then lets go!" Jonouchi said  
  
"Wait! We can just go in!" Yugi said  
  
"Well why not? It would be a surprise attack!" Jonouchi said  
  
"Yugi is right we can just bust in there, I will consult my Yami about this." Ryou said.  
  
"Me too." Yugi said  
  
//I shall go in.// Yami said before Yugi could say anything to him.  
  
/What will you do when you get in there?/  
  
//I know she is here I have to save her.//  
  
/Who is this young woman you are here for, you never told me./  
  
//She is the holder of the millennium ax, and her Yami made contact with me while I was unconscious.//  
  
/You shouldn't go alone./  
  
//I will take someone with me.// Yugi could say no more became Yami emerged from his room and appeared beside Yugi.  
  
"Ha! I knew you were coming that time!" Jonouchi said pointing at Yami.  
  
"I will go in and do what I came to do." Yami said then he turned to Ryou. Before Yami could ask Bakura took over.  
  
"I already know what you are going to ask. No, he will not go in with you.(Yami Bakura referring to his hikari) I will go in his place." Bakura said  
  
"Fine. We will go in unnoticed and leave before we are spotted." Yami said.  
  
Everyone else took a spot hidden not far from the warehouse in view so they could see when the two were returning. Yami headed to the side of the warehouse to find a way in. Bakura followed not to far behind. They both creped around the corner to find a basement window that they could enter through. Yami opened the window slowly and he stuck his head in to see if anyone was around. He looked around the dark room not seeing anyone so he slid in the small window and dropped to the floor. Bakura squeezed in then let his feet meet the floor also. They made their way over to the door. Yami opened it slowly and took a look out of the room. The place seemed to be empty.  
  
"Are you sure this is where the forsaken ax is?" Yami said quietly. Bakura lifted up the ring which began to glow again. It pointed to the left.  
  
"Yes." Bakura said.  
  
They walked down the hall following the millennium ring's directions. The soon came to a T section. Bakura lifted the ring which pointed right this time. The again set off down the hall. They came to a corner this time. Yami peered around it. A little ways down you could see a door which was open and there was a light coming from that room. Yami motioned for Bakura to take a look. They both looked around the corner seeing a shadow moving around inside the room. Soon the shadow grew bigger then the man emerged and exited the room. He walked to the room that was a little closer to where Yami and Bakura were hiding and opened the door and went in. There was some commotion and then a different voice shouted something. I was a woman's voice. The man came out slamming the door behind him then he moved back to the other door further down slamming this one behind him so hard that it did not shut all the way but cracked open. Yami saw his chance.  
  
"Wait here." Yami said.  
  
Bakura sneered. It not that he wanted to take orders from Yami but at the moment he had no other choice. Yami snuck down to the first door. He placed his hand on the door knob then turned it slowly. The door opened a bit. Yami got to one knee and gently pushed it open. When it opened he heard someone jump and then some chains rustling around. He got up and looked for a light. Finding the switch quickly he flipped it on. Light filled the room to reveal a young woman who was sitting in the corner shielding her eyes from the sudden change in lighting. She was wearing shiny red pants and a white see through shirt with a red tube top under it. She also had a white thick loose belt on. Her eyes adjusted and she removed her hand from her eyes. Yami shut the door and found something to block the light from being seen through the crack at the bottom of the door.  
  
"Who...who are you?" She said cautiously.  
  
"Are you the holder of the forsaken ax?" Yami said quickly.  
  
"Yes, but it is no longer in my possession." She said Yami approached her carefully so he would scare the young girl.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked  
  
"You may call me Yami, I am the spirit that occupied the millennium puzzle. I have come to free you." Yami said as he examined her chain that was around her wrist. She seemed to be less frightened now that she knew Yami was here to help her.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell is he doing in there!" Bakura cursed to him self.  
  
He peered around the corner and seeing no sign of Yami he decided that he should do a little investigating. Bakura crept around the corner and passed the door Yami had entered. He silently moved to the door the man had entered so loudly earlier. It was cracked open just enough that Bakura could peek in. Inside the man was standing at the front of the room holding the ax. He looked just as beat up as Yami did. He must have gotten caught in the house when the roof collapsed also. The man set the ax down on a dresser then moved to the back of the room where there was an old sofa. He sat down and leaned back. Before Bakura knew it the man was snoring.  
  
"Bastard." Bakura mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Yami struggled with the chain a bit more. Finding no weak point in the chain he looked over to the place that the chain was latched on to. Yami rapped the chain around his hand then proceeded to pull as hard as he could. The wall began to crack. He pulled hard until his face began to sweat faintly. Finally the wall gave way as the chain ripped from the wall.  
  
"Here take this we will deal with it on the outside." Yami said handing her the short length of chain. They both headed for the door, but it opened before they got to it. Standing on the other side was Bakura.  
  
"Make enough noise did ya?! Damnit I don't think he heard you maybe you should go break his door down!" Bakura said in a harsh whisper. Yami scowled at this then left the room with the girl. They were about to head back the way they got in when the girl stopped them.  
  
"I can't leave yet!" She whispered.  
  
"Why the hell not!" Bakura hissed.  
  
"I have to get my ax back from him." She said. Yami stopped and sat down.  
  
"Can I ask you you're name?" Yami said  
  
"Kiosa Sizari, you can call me Osa." She said.  
  
'Just as I thought Sizari is this girl's Yami. That also means that she has no contact with her Yami until she get back her ax.' Yami thought.  
  
"Okay Osa, I will help you get your ax back." Yami said.  
  
They both turned the corner and headed back to the door that the man occupied. Yami peeked into the door which was cracked open. The man was on the sofa in the back of the room snoring. Yami looked around the room and saw the ax sitting not to far in the room on a dresser. He took a deep breath as he slowly and quietly inched the door open. When it was open enough for him to slide in he stood up. He softly took a step inside the room. Seeing the ax not more then two feet from his grasp he took another step. He reached out his hand and drew closer to the ax. His fingers gently rested on the ax's hilt now. All he had to do was lift it off the dresser. Just then the man stirred in his sleep. He yawned and began to rub his eyes. Yami froze.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
"Where is Yami!?" Jonouchi said as Bakura was near them.  
  
"Still inside I suppose." Bakura said  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'you suppose'?! Weren't you two_suppose_to stay together!?" Jonouchi said  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	7. Taken

I have regained all faith in my R rating (the story starts to take a turn for the worst in chapter 9, writing it nearly made me sick -_-)...neways hey, hey, hey time to start chapter seven. I'm posting this chapter even though I was gone all day and I haven't had time to write! And TokyoGal89 I will be sure to put up a chapter on your birthday, actually I was hoping to be finished by then ^_^ but if I'm not I will even post two if I can I think it would be chapter 12 if I keep up this one chapter a day thing going on hehehe well get on w/ the reading hope you like if not oh well I tried my best you know.  
  
I refuse to disclaim in this chapter...(by saying that I mean I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven Taken  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami shut his eyes tightly waiting for the man to notice him in the room, waiting for his to spring into action and waiting for all hell to brake loose. A few seconds of nothing Yami opened his eyes seeing the man wipe some drool from his chin then begin to snore again. Yami would have sighed in relief but he was still trying his best to silence all noise. Yami closed his fingers around the ax then he lifted it up not making a sound. He took a step back...then another...then another till he was at the door. Then with one quick movement he was out the door. He gave up the ax quickly to its rightful owner who was so overjoyed Yami had to cover her mouth and drag her down the hall. They both rounded the corner to find that Bakura was gone.  
  
"Damnit." Yami said  
  
"Where did your friend go?" Osa asked.  
  
"He deserted us!" Yami said angrily. Yami quickly went to remembering the way out. He quickly moved down the hall making sure Osa was keeping up.  
  
***  
  
Bakura grabbed the window seal then lifted him self up and out the window. He got to his feet then began his descent down the hill. As he got closer to the hiding spot where everyone was waiting he saw a few head poke out from where they were.  
  
"Where is Yami!?" Jonouchi said as Bakura was near them.  
  
"Still inside I suppose." Bakura said  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'you suppose'?! Weren't you two_suppose_to stay together!?" Jonouchi said  
  
"No one told_me_that. He was taking to long so I left." Bakura said  
  
"Why you son of a..!!" Jonouchi said getting ready to attack Bakura.  
  
"No Jonouch-kun, he is on his way out now!" Yugi said.  
  
Jonouchi stopped and switched his gaze over to the warehouse. For a few minutes no one could see anyone coming out. Soon they spotted two figures moving around and coming down the hill. Yami settled next to Yugi when he rejoined his friends. Osa stood next to Yami, being the only person she really trusted at that point. Bakura stood quietly with his arms crossed. Yami regained his breath quickly.  
  
"Everyone, meet the real holder of the millennium ax, Kiosa Sizari." Yami introduced her.  
  
"You can call me Osa for short, except you my little sell out!" Osa said turning to Bakura. Bakura only shrugged.  
  
"These our my friends Katsuya Jonouchi, Masaki Anzu, and Hiroto Honda..." Yami  
  
"Nice to meet you!" She said  
  
"This is my hikari, Mutou Yugi." Yami said turning to Yugi.  
  
"Your hikari hmm?" Osa said looking at Yugi. She wasn't any taller then Yami but still she was taller the Yugi.  
  
"You are just too cute, Yugi-chan!" Osa said taking a small chunk of Yugi's golden blonde hair and twisting it around her index finger. Yugi's face flushed red, and he only meekly smiled at her. Anzu began to feel herself overflow with rage. She did all she could to keep herself from slapping away Osa's hand, or doing anything even crazier. Yami helped Osa remove her restraints now that they were outside.  
  
"I think it would be time for us to get out of here." Yami said.  
  
Everyone agreed and they set off back into town. Yami walked with them for about a half a mile then he returned to his room in the puzzle. Bakura also returned to his spirit room leaving Ryou to go with them to town. Osa slid her ax into the loop in her belt then she walked with her arms crossed to keep them warm. It was getting dark out and there was a chill in the air.  
  
//It is comforting to know you are safe my hikari.// Sizsari said  
  
/I was not expecting for anyone to come to my aide/ Osa replied  
  
//A young man saved you did he not?//  
  
/Yes how did you know?/  
  
//I called upon him to help us.//  
  
/You know this young man?/  
  
//Yes, though I haven't seen him in many life times//  
  
/He refers to himself as Yami, he is of the millennium puzzle./  
  
//Correct. He is a king, from so long ago.//  
  
/He is? The pharaoh you have spoken to me of before?/  
  
//Yes, his hikari is of the greatest power. He is the one who can save us all.//  
  
***  
  
Upon returning to the Kame Game Shop it was dark out and the stars where showing in the night sky brightly. Everyone went to the house part of the shop and into the living room. The tables had turned. They now had the forsaken ax out of the mans control, and Osa and her Yami were safe. They were all a little tired so Yugi let them stretch out with some extra blankets. Yugi was sitting in the kitchen with Anzu when Osa came in.  
  
"Excuse me Yugi-chan?" Osa said coming over to Yugi. Immediately Anzu became angry.  
  
"Yugi-san, or even just Yugi would do just fine you know!" Anzu snapped.  
  
"Oh But Yugi-chan sounds so much better, he is soooo cute you know." Osa said. Yugi turned red quickly.  
  
"Anyway, my other half wanted to talk with Yami, if he is available." Osa said. Upon hearing this Yami appeared next to Yugi.  
  
"I never got to thank you for saving me today." Osa said  
  
"No problem." Yami said  
  
"She said she would wait for you outside." Osa said then she turned to leave. Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"I will be back aibou." Yami said  
  
"Okay." Yugi said. Yami walked out of the kitchen to the door. He stepped out to the cool air and looked around. Not seeing her he moved further out.  
  
"You don't look well." A voice said from behind. Yami smiled  
  
"At least my heart is healed." Yami said turning to her. She smiled.  
  
"As mine is too." She said coming towards him.  
  
When she reached him she began to look over his condition. She ran her finger gently over his chest tracing each mark and burn. Yami watched her hand as it moved. Soon she ran her finger up to his neck then his chin, from there her whole hand cupped the side of his face.  
  
"My king, I will never leave you again." Sizari said Look in Yami's eyes.  
  
"And I will never leave you again." Yami said. She rested into his arms. He nuzzled his nose into her hair then kissed her head as he held her.  
  
***  
  
"Does Yami know Osa's other half?" Anzu found herself saying. She sat with him on the couch while Jonouchi and Honda slept  
  
"Yes, he told me they met a long time ago when he was pharaoh." Yugi said. Just as they said this. Ryou got up and walked over to the door. He left with out one word.  
  
"Where is he going?" Anzu said  
  
"I don't know. He doesn't really have anywhere to go." Yugi said.  
  
"That's odd." Anzu said  
  
//Aibou, I will be going for a walk with Sizari, I will be back shortly.//  
  
/Alright./  
  
"Yugi, do you mind if I use your shower? I haven't been home in nearly two days to take one." Anzu said.  
  
"Sure common." Yugi said getting up.  
  
***  
  
Ryou walked along with his hands in his pockets. Bakura was right beside him. They were both quiet as they traveled along. Ryou was wondering where they were going since his house was burned down they couldn't go home and there wasn't many other places they could go in the middle of the night. He got up the strength to ask his Yami.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ryou said  
  
"No place in particular." Bakura said. Ryou was quiet. Bakura was beginning to know where this was leading.  
  
"Then why..." Ryou began  
  
"Because!! I don't feel I belong there. If you would like to return then go." Bakura snapped  
  
"I will not leave. I will follow you until the end." Ryou said  
  
"I do not understand you." Bakura said  
  
"You never try to." Ryou said.  
  
Bakura fell back into silence. It was true, he never did try to make a relationship with his light half. He was too used to being alone. Alone in Egypt alone in the world, and alone in the millennium ring, until it was given to Ryou. At last he was not alone, but was he taking his light half for granted?  
  
"I do not belong with anyone." Bakura said  
  
"You belong with me." Ryou said.  
  
***  
  
Yugi set out the soap for Anzu. He ran the water until it became warm then he left her in the bathroom to get a towel for her. He pulled out a fresh towel then returned to the bathroom door. He tapped on it lightly.  
  
"Anzu I have a towel for you." Yugi said  
  
"Come in." He heard from behind the door.  
  
He turned the knob and came in. To his surprise she had already undressed and got in the shower. Luckily she had the shower door closed leave only her blurry silhouette to be seen. Yugi blushed brightly as he set the towel down for her.  
  
"Here you go." Yugi said trying to scrape his eyes away from the shower doors.  
  
"Thank you Yugi, you're wonderful." Anzu said from in the shower. Yugi quickly shuffled out and into his room. He took a deep breath then stretched out on his bed.  
  
***  
  
Yami sat on the park bench with Sizari by his side. She held his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Things were so peaceful. Yami didn't want it to end. Though it wouldn't last. Peace was a temporary word at this point. Even though the man was stripped of his ax, there were still some awful feelings in Yami's mind.  
  
"You wish to return to your other half?" Sizari said.  
  
"It might be wise." Yami said  
  
"You worry about him." She said  
  
"I have to protect him, and I feel as if he is not out of danger." Yami said  
  
"Lets return." Sizari said.  
  
***  
  
Anzu finished in the bathroom then came out. It was quiet in the house. Anzu opened the door to Yugi's room. He sat there on the edge of his bed looking out the window. She came in and shut the door. Yugi looked up at her and smiled. He motioned for her to come and sit down.  
  
"The stars are beautiful aren't they?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes. They are very peaceful." Anzu said sitting next to Yugi.  
  
"When I die I wish to become apart of those stars." Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi, you mustn't say things like that." Anzu said  
  
"It would be a wonderful place to go though." Yugi said  
  
"If you must, then wish that you can go there, but a long time from now." Anzu said  
  
"Right. Years and years from now, I will go there. I will shine brightly down on everyone and smile." Yugi said  
  
"That's better." Anzu said.  
  
Yugi turned to her and smiled. Anzu drew closer to him. She placed her hand to the side of his face then moved it behind his ear. He pulled closer to her on impulse. He closed his eyes then felt the warm soft skin of her lips on his. He had never really done this and he was wondering what to do next when he felt Anzu's mouth open. Things moved along better once Yugi tried not to 'think' about what he was doing and just did what felt right. Soon Anzu slowly pulled away from their arrangement. She watched as Yugi opened his eye to see the violet pools of color emerge to meet her eyes. Yugi didn't know what to say to her. It seemed as if his voice had left him. He opened his mouth to say something then he heard the front door open. They both got up and went down stairs.  
  
Yami came in the house following Sizari. It was late and Jonouchi and Honda were sleeping on the floor a few feet from one another and the door. Yami quietly passed them to go up to Yugi's room.  
  
"I will find my hikari and rest for the night." Sizari said  
  
"Sleep well, Siz-chan." Yami said. Then his kissed he forehead and they parted for the night. Yami saw Yugi and Anzu coming down as he approached the stairs.  
  
"Did you have a nice walk?" Yugi said.  
  
"The best I have had in a while." Yami said. Just then the door opened from behind them and standing behind it was Bakura who was clutching his side, which was bleeding profusely.  
  
"They..." He stammered taking a step forward. "They took...my...hikari." Bakura managed before falling towards the ground.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
//Aibou, get out of here now! There is something not right with Ryou.//  
  
/But I just can't leave you here!/  
  
//I will follow soon, go now!//  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	8. Fall Into Hell

I've been lazy, haven't wrote much the past two days, but then again I am nearing the end of the fan fic soon. I think I might be able to squeeze in a few more chapters (I just finished writing chapter 11) From here on out the story turns very gruesome continue at your own risk after this chapter...read please, and pray for Yugi. (poor Yugi) Oh yeah and I feel loved, keep up the reviews, I love getting them (I don't have to worry about getting one from you Tokyogal ^_^ oh yeah emailed you hope you like)  
  
I'm lazy(insert disclaimer here)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight Fall Into Hell  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami caught Bakura before he hit the ground. He propped up Bakura's head with his hand. Bakura felt pain rush through his body. He was weak but he still managed to open his eyes. At first he couldn't make out the face that was looking down at him, then as things began to slide back into focus he saw Yami. The next person he seen was Yugi.  
  
"What happened?" Bakura heard from Yami.  
  
"I'm not sure. He attacked us from behind." Bakura said in a slow weak voice.  
  
"Where did they take him!?" Yami said franticly  
  
"I'm...not sure.." Bakura said. Bakura began to turn transparent.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami said lifting him up further.  
  
"I couldn't save him...I was weak." Bakura said as tears rolled down his face.  
  
"Bakura.." Yami said softly  
  
"We were supposed to stay together...now I do not know what will happen." Bakura said as his body drifted away.  
  
"Do not fade Bakura." Yami said  
  
"It is not my choice..I am falling into darkness." Bakura said, then his body disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?!" Yugi said  
  
"He has gone to his ring, either Ryou is dead or someone has taken the millennium ring from him." Yami said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Yugi said.  
  
"We have to see if Ryou is alive. We have to get his millennium ring back." Yami said. Just then Ryou appeared in the doorway. Everyone turned to look at him. By now Jonouchi and Honda were up and wondering what was going on.  
  
"Ryou...are you hurt?" Yami said approaching him.  
  
"They took my ring. He is gone isn't he?" Ryou said  
  
"Yes. We couldn't help him." Yami said.  
  
"He will come. He will take the millennium puzzle. You cannot stop him." Ryou said looking down. Yami stepped in from of Yugi.  
  
"Ryou what are you saying?" Yami said  
  
//Aibou, get out of here now! There is something not right with Ryou.//  
  
/But I just can't leave you here!/  
  
//I will follow soon, go now!// Yugi started to back up.  
  
"There is no way for you to win!" Ryou said now his voice had changed, it was deeper and doubled over with his real voice. Yugi turned and ran for the back door. Ryou watched as Yugi left.  
  
"No! Your fight is here!" Yami yelled trying to keep Ryou's attention on him.  
  
"Very well." The doubled voice echoed.  
  
Ryou lifted his hand up then clenched his hand into a fist slowly. Suddenly it felt like the gravity in the room tripled. Everyone fought to stand. Ryou's eye then rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. There behind him was the man. He walked in unaffected by the spell.  
  
"Who are you!?" Yami shouted as he struggled to hold himself up.  
  
"You may call me Vinna. I am here for the boy." He said  
  
"You may not have him!!" Yami yelled.  
  
Vinna laughed. He took a step over to Yami and with one movement he slammed his fist into Yami's stomach, sending his crashing to the ground. Anzu tried her best to make her way to Yami to see if he was okay but the gravity was too great. Jonouchi and Honda now tried to stop Vinna. Honda threw his fist at him. Vinna blocked it then sent a punch of his own. Honda fell backwards knocking over some things. Jonouchi swung next. Vinna grabbed his fist before it could reach him and then began to bend it backwards. The pain shot through Jonouchi's arm. He dropped to one knee. Vinna then sent a kick to Jonouchi's chest which dropped him to the ground gasping for air. Vinna wasted no time in leaving to track down Yugi.  
  
***  
  
Yugi ran until he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He slowed down and headed behind a fence. He came to a stop and then leaned up against the fence taking in deep breaths. He took no more time to wipe his forehead of the perspiration and he was off again heading as fast as he could down the ally. He got a little further then he stopped and hid behind a huge dumpster.  
  
'Where are you mou hitori no boku?' Yugi thought as he took a breather. Yugi waited, for someone, or anyone to find him. He looked up at the stars between the two buildings.  
  
'Please hurry.' He thought.  
  
He heard something moving at the end of the ally. Yugi carefully peeked around the trash bin to see what it was. The ally was dark and nothing was insight. Yugi backed up against the wall again. He was contemplating in his head weather he should get up and run again when he heard something else. Yugi slowly stood up to peek over top of the dumpster. There was nothing. Yugi took that chance to take off in the other direction, he turned and ran right into someone. Vinna stood towering over Yugi. Yugi backed up into the dumpster.  
  
"Give me the puzzle, child." He said  
  
"No! You will only use it for evil!" Yugi said gripping the chain to his puzzle.  
  
"I said give it to me!!" Vinna yelled.  
  
He reached for it, and as soon as his hand laid on the puzzle, a huge light flashed knocking Vinna back a step. Yugi tried to get away at this point only to have Vinna grab his jacket. Yugi jerked back and fell to the ground. Vinna recovered from the light and looked down at Yugi with an evil smile.  
  
"So pure one, I cannot force you to give me the puzzle like I did with the millennium ring. Your spirit is too strong. So I shall have to take you with me." Vinna said.  
  
Yugi tried to scoot away from Vinna but he could not avoid him. Vinna grabbed Yugi's arm and hauled him to his feet. Yugi pull away and tried to get Vinna to let go of his arm. Vinna only grabbed Yugi's other arm then he switched them and he now had both of Yugi's small arms in one hand. He held them right above the wrist with an iron grip. He began pulling Yugi to where ever he was taking him.  
  
***  
  
Yami slowly rose from the ground. The gravity had been returned to normal somehow. Standing in front of him was Osa, her millennium ax was glowing brightly.  
  
"Hurry you must try and contact your hikari." Osa said as her ax returned to normal. Yami nodded. Jonouchi and Honda were able move around now too.  
  
//Aibou!//  
  
/.../  
  
//Aibou please!//  
  
/Mou hitori no boku?/  
  
//Are you safe?//  
  
/He has me.../ Yugi's voice was weak.  
  
//Where are you!?// Yami said becoming scared  
  
/I'm not sure, he stopped and blindfolded me. I cannot tell where we are going./  
  
//I will find you Yugi, just hang on.//  
  
/Please hurry!/  
  
"He has Yugi!" Yami said returning his thoughts to his mind.  
  
"We must hurry!" Osa said  
  
***  
  
Yugi was nearly being dragged by Vinna. Vinna's grip was so tight that Yugi's fingers on both hands were numb. Yugi struggle to keep up often loosing pace and being dragged for a few steps until he could ketch up again. After some time Vinna finally got to where ever he was going. Yugi could feel them enter some type of building. He dragged Yugi faster now then he released him so quick Yugi couldn't keep his balance and he ended up on his hands and knees. Vinna slammed the door as he left Yugi locked in the room.  
  
Yugi wasted no time in removing his blind fold. He looked around the room. All there was in the room was an old mattress and a small rusty steel sink that stuck out from the metal walls. There was a window, but it had bars on it. Yugi walked over to the window. He had to stand on his tip toes in order to see out of it. The window was small and dirty the bars were thick and rusty. Yugi used them to lift him self off the ground to have a better look. Out it he could see was the night sky and some train tracks. Behind it there was a river. He could tell he was in the basement because the window was right on the ground. Suddenly he heard Vinna yelling about something. Yugi dropped to the floor. He backed up to the wall and sat down pulling his knees close. He desperately wanted Yami to find him.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku./  
  
//Yes I'm here.//  
  
/We have stopped. He put me in a basement room. There is a window, all I can see are train tracks, and a river, or lake near by, that's all I can tell you./  
  
//Train tracks? We will find you Aibou, just stay calm.//  
  
/I will try./  
  
Yugi sat there holding his legs to his chest hoping Yami could use what little information he gave him. Suddenly the loud roar of a train passed. Yugi jumped a bit. He stood up and got on his tip toes to look out the window at the train as it passed. He grabbed one of the bars to lift himself up again. As he lifted up the bar gave way snapping off the window, causing Yugi to fall off the window seal. He landed on his back with the bar still in his hand. Yugi sat up rubbing his back. The window was now missing a bar. The space between the bars was bigger now.  
  
Yugi got up and walked over to the window. It was still small but with Yugi's size, he could squeeze out. Yugi tip toed and tried to open the window. It was locked. He pounded on it with his palms but the window wouldn't budge.  
  
Yugi picked up the bar and held it like a knife. He bashed the pole into the window several times, with no success. Then he rammed the pole with all his might leaving a crack in the center of the window. He swung once more shattering the window. Yugi wasted no time in trying to lift himself up to get out. First lifting himself up enough to reach the window. Then finding no footing he struggled to hold him self up. He reach out and grabbed the rim of the window. The broken glass sliced into his palms.  
  
He had successfully got his shoulders out of the window when he heard foot steps behind the door. He rushed to pull the rest of his body out of the room. The door knob turned behind him. He managed to get his foot on the ledge now. He was now resting half was out of the window while scrambling to crawl out, when a hand clamped onto his ankle. He felt himself being dragged back in the window. The remaining glass ripped his shirt and carved into his skin as he was pulled back inside the room. He held onto the window tightly not wanting to let go. The glass dug in to his hands but Yugi gripped onto it even more. Vinna gave one quick yank and Yugi's grip gave way and he fell to the floor. Yugi turned over onto his back looking up at Vinna and his evil grin.  
  
"Why are you trying to escape? The fun has just started little one." Vinna said. Yugi scooted away until he was up against the wall.  
  
'Onegai..' Yugi thought as Vinna approached him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
"Do I scare you little one?" He said  
  
"No, you only make me sick." Yugi said. Vinna once again laughed.  
  
"You are so small, do you know how easily it would be for me to crush your little body?" Vinna said grabbing Yugi's shoulder and putting a vice grip on it.  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	9. The Angel Deserves Death

Oh my goodness here is the next chapter I'M WARNING YOU!!! its pretty gruesome so maybe your shouldn't ready it!!!! well guess you will anyway but I warned you well on with it then...oh yeah flame me if you want id love to read them ^_^ if not then umm just review! ONEGAI!!!! I BEG YOU!!!  
  
(I'm supposed to say something like I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! right here soo...wait I already said it -_- I'm tired)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine The Angel Deserves Death  
  
  
  
  
  
Vinna kneeled next to Yugi. He noticed how he bled from the glass. Vinna reached out for Yugi's hand. Yugi pulled away from him. Vinna only look at Yugi confused then reached again taking Yugi's hand so he could look at it more closely. There were gashes across his palms and fingers and blood oozed out and trickled down his arm slowly. Vinna then looked over Yugi's chest which had several slices in his shirt and blood gradually soaked through.  
  
"Why would you harm your self like this?" Vinna said.  
  
"Why? I was not trying to do this, I simply wanted to get away from you." Yugi said. Vinna laughed.  
  
"Do I scare you little one?" He said  
  
"No, you only make me sick." Yugi said. Vinna once again laughed.  
  
"You are so small, do you know how easily it would be for me to crush your little body?" Vinna said grabbing Yugi's shoulder and putting a vice grip on it.  
  
"Your face, your mouth, your chest..." Vinna said in a hungry voice.  
  
Vinna ran his hand up Yugi's chest and around to the back of his head. Yugi shivered at the rough touch. Fear was building up inside Yugi. He could hardly keep from showing it now. Vinna took a hold of Yugi's hand once again then brought Yugi's finger to his mouth. He slid Yugi's bloody finger in his mouth and her sucked all the blood off of it, then he pulled it back out slowly then licked his lips. Yugi cringed at the sight.  
  
"Ever tasted your own blood before?" Vinna asked.  
  
Yugi slid to the ground and pulled his hand away. He twisted to his stomach then pushed himself up to get away. Vinna grabbed his ankle again. Yugi caught himself from falling then turned over and kicked Vinna in the face. Vinna let go and Yugi made a brake for the door. Before he could reach it Vinna had already blocked his way. Vinna charged at Yugi slamming him backwards into the wall. Yugi lost his breath. He fell forward to the ground.  
  
"Foolish boy. You cannot get away. Besides, I will only hurt you if you struggle." Vinna said licking his lips of the left over blood.  
  
Yugi managed to find his breath. He pushed him self up to see Vinna who once again advanced towards him. Vinna grabbed Yugi's wrists pulling them above his head making him stand up then he pushed Yugi against the wall. Vinna forced Yugi's jacket off and discarded it to the ground.  
  
Vinna looked over the torn fabric of Yugi's muscle shirt. Yugi shut his eyes tightly as he felt Vinna's warm breath nearing his neck. Soon he felt Vinna's lips on his neck then they opened letting out the hot wet tongue onto his skin. As soon as he felt this Yugi struggle trying to free him self. Vinna's grip on Yugi's wrists only increased, then Vinna sent his knee into Yugi's abdomen. Yugi felt a rush of pain run through him.  
  
"I told you, do not struggle, it will only make things harder on you." Vinna said evilly.  
  
Yugi did not reply he only hung his head a bit not wanting to see Vinna's face. Vinna once again took to Yugi's neck. He slid his tongue out then glided it up Yugi's neck to the left side of his chin. Yugi resisted a bit but did not struggle.  
  
"You taste sweet little one. My hunger only increases now." He whispered in Yugi's ear.  
  
Yugi shut his eyes tighter then clenched his teeth. Vinna used his free hand to rip the material of Yugi's shirt. It came off and Vinna tossed the torn shirt with Yugi's jacket. In a quick movement Vinna swung Yugi behind him then slammed him to the ground. He held Yugi's arms above his head again pinning him to the ground. Vinna sat on Yugi's legs to keep him in place. Vinna came in and pressed his lips to Yugi's forcing his way in. Vinna licked the inside of his mouth then pulled away. Yugi forced all the foreign saliva to the front of his mouth then he spat it at Vinna's face. He only laughed licking what he could reach. Yugi's stomach turned a bit and he looked away.  
  
'Onegai...this has to stop. It must stop. I cannot bear it much longer.' Yugi thought.  
  
Yugi then felt a hand on his belt. After it was undone the zipper to his pants slid down. Yugi couldn't stand it. He began to kick and struggle. Vinna grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the ground a few times. Yugi still fought to get loose. Vinna finally put all him weight on Yugi pressing his body into the ground. Yugi couldn't move, or struggle. His body was tensed up and he was gasping for air.  
  
"If you don't struggle I wont hurt you. Now relax little one, it will be a lot easier one you if you settle down a bit." Vinna said.  
  
Vinna waited for a while putting his hand on Yugi's back and rubbing gently. Yugi's breathing slowed and his body came to rest after while. Vinna moved around a bit on top of him. Vinna brought both of his hand just above Yugi's hips. Yugi closed his eye softly and waited for it to be over. Vinna suddenly forced his way in.  
  
The pain rushed through Yugi like a wave, causing his to cry out in absolute agony. Tears poured from his eyes and his stomach turned three different ways then upside down. Vinna withdrew then penetrated again. Yugi dug his nails into the ground trying to find any way to get relief from his suffering. Vinna trusted again, then again. Yugi weakly looked up to the window at the little bit of night sky that shown through.  
  
'Will you only watch my suffering, and show me no mercy?' Yugi thought then he laid his head down.  
  
The pain began to numb, and he began to drift away from his body. He couldn't feel Vinna anymore, or the cuts and bruises he had. He couldn't feel the sick feeling in his stomach that made him want to vomit or even the fact the Yugi's body was tired. He was numb, completely and totally numb. Vinna brushed his hands through Yugi's hair.  
  
"So small." Vinna said lean towards Yugi's ear. "You deserve death right now little one, but you shall not be so lucky. That would be the easy way out wouldn't it? Your suffering shall not end here, my little angel." Vinna whispered.  
  
Yugi didn't realize how long Vinna had stayed it even took him a while to realize that Vinna had left the room and he was alone again. From where he was Yugi could see the door. There was a light on out side of it. He pushed him self onto his back. He began to reach for his pants which were around his knees. He had no feeling in his fingers and he couldn't tell weather or not he had a hold of the material of his jeans. Some how he had pulled hard enough to slip them on. Yugi tried to sit him self up but when he did the room spun and he just ended up face down again. Yugi settled for just laying there. Looking at the light coming from under the door. Tears rolled off his face one by one. He could not feel them at all as they dipped down to join the blood that trickled from his hands.  
  
***  
  
"Has he answered you yet?" Osa asked.  
  
"No, I tried, but he will not reply to me, something has happen to him." Yami said  
  
"This has to be it!" Jonouchi said they approached the building.  
  
"This is the only building where both the lake and tracks a visible from." Yami said.  
  
"Look right there, we can get in through that basement door!" Jonouchi said. They moved in as quickly as possible. When they were inside Yami looked around.  
  
"You find the millennium ring, I will find mou hitori no boku. Osa stand watch for us." He said. Everyone went their separate ways. Yami was calling to Yugi mentally with no response.  
  
//Aibou! Please answer me!// Yami pleaded.  
  
/.../  
  
//I will find you soon aibou!//  
  
Yami made his way down a lighted hallway. Soon he came upon a door that faced south, the only door so far that was facing the direction of the tracks. Yami stopped in front of it then tried opening it. It was locked.  
  
***  
  
Everything seemed so far away. Even the light coming from the door, seemed to be miles away barely touching his tear soaked face. He could just faintly hear foot steps outside the door. The light flickered as someone stood behind the door. The door knob jerked back and forth then the door swung open. All Yugi could see was a black figure moving towards him in front of the bright light from the door. The face did not register in his head, the voice that was calling to him only echoed through his mind.  
  
"Aibou! Aibou! Please answer me!" Yami said as he kneeled next to Yugi. Yami carefully turned Yugi over onto his back. Yugi's eyes were open but despite the fact that he was staring at Yami, he could not see him.  
  
"What has he done to you aibou?" Yami said as he held Yugi. Yugi was pale, and his skin was clammy and chilled. There were deep bruises on his chest under his arms and on his neck. His wrists were black and blue and there were deep gashes on both palms and all fingers. His chest also had deep gashes. Yami noticed that the window had been broken and there was glass ever where.  
  
"Did you try to escape Aibou, only to be beaten down?" Yami said. Yugi's eyes shifted to Yami's face again. He seemed to look right through Yami.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" Yami said.  
  
Yami lifted Yugi off the ground and he stole him out of the room. Jonouchi and Osa were waiting for Yami as he left the building holding Yugi's small battered body. He walked lightly trying not to disturb the small body in his arms.  
  
"Yugi! Oh shit is he alive!?" Jonouchi said taking one look at Yugi's condition.  
  
"He lives, but he is in shock, I could not wake him." Yami said  
  
They loaded on the motorcycle that Honda let them use, along with the third person attachment cart on the left everyone fit. Jonouchi drove while Osa sat behind him, and Yami sat in the cart holding Yugi.  
  
***  
  
Yami got Yugi into bed as soon as he could. Since he was in shock they had to keep him warm and try to bring him back to consciousness. Jonouchi got some wash cloths and warm water. Osa began to clean Yugi's gashes in his hands. Yami covered Yugi to keep him warm. Yami waited next to the bed for some time. Even after Osa had finished pulling all the shards of glass from Yugi's hands and chest leaving only tiny slivers, Yami would not leave his side. Yugi was in deep sub consciousness. He felt as if he was swimming outside his body. Something seemed to be pulling him back, however. Soon he began to feel something sour growing in his stomach. What looked like his room began to slide in and out of focus. Finally a familiar face came into focus next to him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time one Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
Umm I have no preview for the next chapter sorry P_P  
  
***  
  
See you there anyway!! 


	10. Wounded Soul

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOKYOGAL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
See told you I would put up a chapter!! Hey and guess what else!! I'm hitting over 20,000 words for this fic today (also two pages of reviews AND I hit double digits for the number of chapters!) JUST FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!! ^_^ so happy birthday!  
  
Well isn't this cool my fic is over 20,000 words at last, anyway I'm nearing the end of the fic. Don't have many chapters left. Soooo better get to working on it. I should post another chapter today too (happy birthday again ^_^) might not be until the evening are 7ish, but I swear I will. Hey I just realized I now how 2 pages of reviews HOW COOL IS THAT and I got six of them just for one chapter WOW that's great hope you keep um coming still love reading them!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (happy birthday!!) had to say it again ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten Wounded Soul  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi stirred around, his eyes tried to focus on one spot. Yami came closer to look at Yugi. Feeling reached Yugi once again. His senses rushed back to him. He looked at Yami actually seeing him this time. Yugi opened his mouth to speak but vomit quickly rushed up his throat. Yami was quick to get a garbage can, and help Yugi as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the can. The hot liquid burned as it gushed out of his mouth and nose. After he had finished Yugi rolled onto his back as the sickness in his stomach subsided turning into a cold lump of ice to churn when ever he moved.  
  
His whole body throbbed. He could feel every bruise as if it were the only one he had. Yami softly wiped Yugi's mouth. He dimly wondered why he couldn't move his hands, and why his chest burned, but most of all he wanted the pain filled his pelvis to leave him.  
  
Yugi could suddenly feel those hands holding him down, hitting him, then worst of all rubbing him. Tears started to roll down his face as the memory of what happened began to roll through his mind. His skin began to crawl as he remembered those lips on his neck and the tongue across his neck and then in his mouth.  
  
Yugi shut his eyes thinking that would put a stop to his memories but it only gave his mind a chance to send pictures to him. Yugi's whole body began to shake. Yugi curled up under his blankets. This time he felt a real hand lay on his shoulder. Yugi flinched at the touch. Yami quickly removed his hand.  
  
"Aibou." The voice was gentle and soothing. Yugi took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to see Yami.  
  
"You're safe now. Please try and rest." Yami said wiping the tears from Yugi's eyes.  
  
Yugi only nodded then he tried to relax. Yami waited next to the bed until Yugi had fallen asleep. Yami then made his way down to the living room where Jonouchi and Osa had been instructed to wait. He came down the stairs slowly then he sat down. Jonouchi waited to hear of Yugi's condition.  
  
"Well, how is he?" Jonouchi said impatiently  
  
"He has been beaten very badly, but that is not what worries me. His soul has been damaged, I could see it in his eyes, and I could feel it in the air. Vinna did more then just hurt him physically, he hurt him emotionally and mentally as well." Yami said  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Jonouchi said.  
  
"I'm not sure." Yami said.  
  
"Damnit.." Jonouchi swore.  
  
"You have the millennium ring correct?" Yami asked  
  
"Yes, I found it. We should get it back to Ryou as soon as possible.  
  
"Its to dangerous tonight. We can get it to him tomorrow. I will call to the hospital and let Honda, and Anzu know we got it." Yami said, he got up to get the phone and when he turned around Yugi was standing at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Aibou." Yami said stunned to see him up.  
  
Jonouchi and Osa looked up to see Yugi standing there too. He was still pale and his body was shaking slightly. Yugi held onto the rail to steady himself. Yami moved towards Yugi slowly.  
  
"What are you doing up, you should be resting." Yami said  
  
"I....can't shut my eyes...when I do..I......see him." Yugi said in a weak horse voice. Yami couldn't help but wonder what Vinna did to scare Yugi this badly.  
  
"Come and sit down." Yami said softly.  
  
He helped Yugi to the sofa. Yugi sat down slowly. Yami got the phone and walked into the kitchen to call Honda and Anzu at the hospital. He asked for the room then waited as the phone began to ring in the hospital room.  
  
"Hello?" Honda answered  
  
"How is Ryou?" Yami asked  
  
"He is doing better, did you get Yugi back, what about the ring?" Honda asked quickly  
  
"He is safe, and we have the ring." Yami asked  
  
"How is Yugi is he hurt?" Honda asked. Yami was quiet.  
  
"Hello, is he alright? Vinna didn't hurt him did he?" Honda asked again.  
  
"He has gone through a lot. More then I can figure out at this point. He hurts more then just physically right now. There isn't much else I can tell you." Yami said. Honda was quiet now.  
  
"We shall bring the millennium ring to you tomorrow. Stay safe until then." Yami said  
  
"See you then." Honda said.  
  
Yami hung up the phone then returned to the living room. He sat down next to Yugi who seemed to be relived that he came back. Yugi rested his head on the arm of the sofa.  
  
//How much longer will you shut me out of your mind Aibou?//  
  
/I'm sorry...I was not myself earlier. I only wish to shut out his voice now./  
  
//You are not your self right now Aibou, what makes you so afraid?//  
  
/.../  
  
//I only want to help you.//  
  
/Then do not ask me to remember./  
  
***  
  
Jonouchi was resting on one couch. Osa watched as Yugi's eyes grew heavy. Yami sat with him for as long as he needed. Soon Yugi had drifted to sleep. Yami was relieved to see him finally rest. Yami sat with him for a while longer to make sure he was indeed asleep. Yami then gently scooped Yugi up to take him to his bed.  
  
"He cannot deal with this on his own." Sizari said from behind Yami. Yami did not turn around.  
  
"He told me not to ask him to remember, but I only wish to heal his soul." Yami said  
  
"It is bleeding I can feel it." Sizari said  
  
"I can too." Yami said  
  
"This was Vinna's plan. To scar Yugi's innocence's. This could mean destruction for all of us." Sizari said.  
  
Yami continued up the stairs. He came into the bedroom and laid Yugi down. Being restless he did not take to his spirit room, instead he sat next to the bed, making sure Yugi was completely safe. The sun would come up soon and a new day might bring hope to everyone.  
  
***  
  
"You taste sweet little one..." Yugi flinched "...My hunger only increases now." He began to shake again as the voice echoed in his mind. Yami noticed Yugi's sudden distress as he slept.  
  
"Akumu ka?(A nightmare?)" Yami whispered looking at Yugi as he stirred in his sleep.  
  
"Ever tasted your own blood before?" The deep voice returned to Yugi's mind, sending tremors through his body.  
  
Yami sat on the bed and began to try and wake Yugi from his nightmare. Yugi struggled a bit not hearing Yami's voice as he spoke to Yugi. Yami calmly placed his hand on Yugi's forehead. Yugi's nightmare increase causing him to fight as if he were being attacked.  
  
"Aibou!" Yami said trying to calm his hikari.  
  
Yugi's eyes shot open. Yugi was holding Yami by his shirt sleeves. Tears rolled from his eyes as he realized he was having a nightmare. Yugi immediately buried his face into Yami's chest. Yami put his arms around Yugi.  
  
"He lied to me!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Who lied to you?" Yami asked in a soothing voice.  
  
"He told me...if I didn't struggle,...he wouldn't hurt me!" Yugi spat out between sobs.  
  
"Vinna said this?" Yami asked. Yugi only nodded his head still against Yami's chest.  
  
"Onegai, don't leave me, stay next to me." Yugi said. Yami lifted Yugi's head up.  
  
"Move over." Yami said softly. Yugi slid over in the bed and Yami crawled under the covers to lay with him. Yugi put his head on Yami's chest again and fell right to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"How is he doing?" Jonouchi asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Sleeping mostly, he has been asking about his millennium ring a lot." Honda said.  
  
"Well I should give it back then." Jonouchi said pulling the ring from his backpack.  
  
He came over to the bed and slipped the chain over Ryou's head, he lifted Ryou's head carefully to slip the chain on all the way. He set the ring on Ryou's chest. Ryou only stirred a bit. Anzu turned to Jonouchi.  
  
"How is Yugi?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"He is in bad condition right now." Jonouchi said calmly.  
  
"I have to see him." Anzu said.  
  
***  
  
Yugi slipped out of bed with out waking Yami. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him locking it quickly. He walked up to the mirror to get a look at him. His skin was pale and there were several bruises on his face and neck. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy.  
  
Still not having a shirt on Yugi covered his chest with his arms and shivered. He decided that he should change, since the pants he had on were still bloody and tore up a bit. He got a clean set of cloth then began to change. Finding blood inside his pants made him feel sick again. He barely had time to get to the toilette before he was sick. He sat there shivering as his stomach forced everything out. He flushed the toilette then leaned back against the wall. Feeling to weak to put on a shirt he only slipped on a clean pair of pants then made his way back to his room once again. He crawled into the safety of the covers with Yami and drifted back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Yami laid awake for a few minutes. He could hear Jonouchi, and what sounded like Anzu return from the hospital. Soon footsteps made their way up the steps and the door slowly opened. Yami sat up carefully not waking his Aibou. Anzu peeked in.  
  
"Come in." Yami said. Anzu shyly tip toed in the room. She made he way to the side of the bed to see Yugi.  
  
"He is doing a little better the yesterday." Yami said as Yugi slept next to him. Anzu frowned.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it, what happen to him?" Anzu said holding back her tears as she looked on Yugi as he slept.  
  
"I'm not sure, he will not tell anyone what happen, I can only guess by the nature of his body." Yami said. Yami lifted the covers off Yugi slowly to reveal the deeper bruises on his body.  
  
"These are from being held down." Yami said pointing out the black marks that ran from Yugi's wrists to the middle of his fore arms.  
  
"And these are from being dragged to his feet." Yami said pointing to the bruises under Yugi's arms.  
  
"There are more on his back, I suppose those are from being slammed against the wall, or floor." Yami said softly.  
  
"What about his hands?" Anzu asked seeing the bandages around both hands.  
  
"When I found his there was a window with bars on them, one of the bars had been pulled off and the window was broke. I think Yugi tried to escape through there only to be discovered and drug back in the room, after that he was beaten, and this must have been when Vinna lied." Yami said  
  
"Lied?" Anzu questioned.  
  
"He awoke from a nightmare early this morning, and in his frightened state he told me that Vinna told him if he did not struggle Vinna would not harm him, then he told me Vinna lied, and hurt him anyway. I do not know much more then this." Yami said  
  
"Yugi would trust Vinna when he told him that?" Anzu said  
  
"Vinna knew he would believe him. He was counting on the fact that Yugi is innocent and naive. He new it was the best way to brake him" Yami said. Anzu looked at Yugi.  
  
"There is more to the story however. Only Aibou can know what really happened right now." Yami said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! What Angels Deserve to Die (Happy birthday twice!!!!!!)  
  
***  
  
"Tell the Pharaoh I said I am grateful for his help." Bakura said. Yugi was quiet. Bakura did not get a reply. He frowned and made his way to the back of the room to lean on the wall.  
  
//He is not himself// Bakura popped into Ryou thoughts.  
  
/I don't suppose there is much we can do about it./  
  
//I think there is.//  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	11. Broken Spirit Room

I had this really scary dream last night. I was at the mall and I was in Hallmark looking around for swimming suits (Don't ask me why I know they don't sell them it was a dream okay) that was all fine and dandy with me and I wasn't finding anything (I wonder why) then I came upon this teddy bear. (more normal to find at a Hallmark store ^_^) Then it started to talk to me!!!! It was like NE TEDDY-CHAN!! And I scream bloody murder AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GET AWAY YOU ANNOYING BEAR!!!! Then this little girl named REBECCA came up behind me and yelled at me telling me to give her her bear back. Then I did and she tried to kill me!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (sorry) but it was scary (HA HA HA MEL I KNOW YOU HAD THIS DREAM TOO RIGHT!?!?) well all but the swim suit part I guess newayz on with the story!!!  
  
I OWN VINNA!!!(real proud of that one...not really) I OWN OSA AND SIZARI!!!!!!!!!! (nothing else though -_-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven Broken Spirit Room  
  
  
  
  
  
So he was back. Back with his Hikari. Ryou watched Bakura as he sat on the chair next to the bed. The two had not spoke to each other since they had been reunited. The ring once again in Ryou's hands, all thanks to Yami. Bakura thought about this a lot. About how he failed to keep Ryou safe and how he had put it all up for Yami to help Ryou. How horrible it was for Bakura to know that Ryou could have been killed. He knew one thing for sure, he could not let it happen again.  
  
"This is all my fault." Bakura finally spoke.  
  
"It was out of your control." Ryou said.  
  
"I put you in danger." Bakura said  
  
"I am fine now." Ryou said  
  
"What about next time, if something like this happens again?" Bakura said  
  
"I trust you." Ryou said.  
  
"...You trust me?"  
  
"Of course. I feel safe with you. I know what happen last time was not your fault, he took us by surprise. Neither of us could have known it would happen." Ryou said. Bakura looked up at his Hikari. Ryou smiled back at him. Bakura only managed to squeeze out a satisfied look.  
  
***  
  
Osa waited outside the door. She did not want to disturb the two inside the hospital room. When she had felt that the two had reunited successfully she entered the room. Bakura leaned against the wall eyeing Osa as she came in.  
  
"The doctor said you may leave as soon as you are ready." Osa said to Ryou.  
  
"Good, I will get ready then." Ryou said. He got up to get out of his hospital uniform. When Ryou had entered the bathroom and shut the door Bakura turned to Osa.  
  
"What happened..Hikari no boku can't seem to remember either." Bakura said to Osa.  
  
"The man who calls himself Vinna took control of Ryou, then he put a spell over Yami and the other just after Yugi got away, however things did not turn out so good for Yugi." Osa said  
  
"What happen to him?" Bakura said a little concerned.  
  
"He was taken away, then Vinna broke Yugi's spirit." Osa said.  
  
"Yugi must not be broken like this." Bakura said  
  
"In his weakened state Vinna has the advantage over Yugi." Osa said. Ryou came out of the bathroom ready to leave.  
  
"Do you think he can over come this?" Bakura asked  
  
"I hope so." Osa said  
  
***  
  
"You should eat something Yugi." Anzu said. Yugi sat at the kitchen table quietly while Anzu made him some hot tea. She set down the cup and Yugi took it in his hands.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Yugi said softly.  
  
"Yugi, you have to eat sometime." Anzu said.  
  
"I will eat later." Yugi said.  
  
"I hope so." Anzu said.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Anzu went to answer it. She opened the door to see Osa with Bakura and Ryou. They all came into the kitchen where Yugi was. Yugi slowly sipped on his tea. Bakura approached Yugi.  
  
"Tell the Pharaoh I said I am grateful for his help." Bakura said. Yugi was quiet. Bakura did not get a reply. He frowned and made his way to the back of the room to lean on the wall.  
  
//He is not himself// Bakura popped into Ryou thoughts.  
  
/I don't suppose there is much we can do about it./  
  
//I think there is.//  
  
/Really?/ Ryou said surprised  
  
//Any enemy of Yugi's is also my enemy. I cannot forgive Vinna for what he did to you or Yugi, and Vinna will come for Yugi again soon. I have to try and help in what ever way I can.// Bakura said  
  
***  
  
Everyone was asleep but Yugi. He laid awake on his bed listening to the silence. He wished Yami would come out of his spirit room, he had been in there for a while. Yugi sighed then hugged his pillow tightly. After another hour of restlessness he decided to go get something to drink. Yugi drug his sore body from the bed then slowly made his way to the door.  
  
He gripped the railing tightly as he heard the house creak all around him. He then decided this wasn't such a good idea after all. He went to the kitchen and quickly got a glass of water so he could get back to his room again. Just then he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around to see Bakura standing in the door way. Yugi relaxed his grip on the glass he held.  
  
"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Bakura said walking over to the table to sit down.  
  
"Yes." Yugi said nervously.  
  
"Well, I don't think you have to be afraid of me." Bakura said. Yugi sighed.  
  
"I'm just a little jumpy, can't you sleep?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't want to." Bakura answered  
  
"I see." Yugi said  
  
"What about you, are you sleepless?" Bakura said.  
  
"I don't feel safe enough to sleep." Yugi said.  
  
"That is why I'm awake, I cannot be careless again." Bakura said. Yugi was quiet. He drank his water then returned the glass to the sink.  
  
"You should actually thank Jonouchi. He is the one who got the millennium ring back for Ryou, while Yami found me." Yugi said.  
  
"I suppose." Bakura said.  
  
Yugi began his walk back to his room. He had barely made it through the living room when he noticed the Bakura was following him.  
  
"Just making sure you get to your room safely." He said.  
  
Relieved to have an escort, Yugi continued to his room. Once inside Yugi climbed into bed and laid down again. Seeing Yugi safe in his room Bakura shut the door behind him as he left. He didn't go very far however.  
  
It took some time but after a while Yugi fell back a sleep. Bakura slipped back into the room unnoticed. He stood next to the bed and looked at Yugi. He then looked over the millennium puzzle. It seemed to glimmer in the moon light that was coming from Yugi's window. He placed his had over the puzzle and entered. Bakura now found himself inside the millennium puzzle. He looked around the stone walls. There were two doors to each side. One had the millennium eye on it the other was a bright yellow door.  
  
"This one must lead to Yami's spirit room. Yami is in there right now. I mustn't let him know I'm here. And this one must be Yugi's room." Bakura said then he turned to the yellow door.  
  
He put his hand on the door knob and slowly opened it. The room that used to be bright and colorful had turned dark. The once brightly colorful walls were now stone and gray. Bakura came in a bit further. There was a window. The night sky was visible from it. Bakura approached see the window was broken. He looked at it closely seeing the glass was stained red with blood. He now looked to the floor seeing blooded there too. Soon he heard noises out side the room. Bakura waited then when it was quiet again he left the room. Bakura walked father down the hall deep into the puzzle. Soon he felt as if he was being followed. He began to slow down. He stopped just before the next door.  
  
"What are you here?" Yami's voice rang from behind him. Bakura smirked then turned to the Pharaoh behind him.  
  
"I am only trying to help." Bakura said  
  
"You must leave.."  
  
"Have you seen Yugi's spirit room lately?" Bakura interrupted. Yami frowned at the tomb raider.  
  
"It is his room, I do not go there." Yami said  
  
"I think you would find what is inside most interesting." Bakura said  
  
"Go on.." Yami said crossing his arms.  
  
"It is no longer the bright and happy place it used to be. Its dark and there is a lot of blood." Bakura said.  
  
"I have to see for my self." Yami said sadly. Yami walked back towards Yugi's spirit room. He took a look inside for himself. Bakura followed him.  
  
"This look like the room I found him in." Yami said softly. He moved his gaze to the broken glass. Soon they two began to hear echoes all around them.  
  
"Ever tasted your own blood before?" A deep voice echoed.  
  
Yami and Bakura looked around. There wasn't anyone but the two of them there. Soon they could he a little bit of commotion. It echoed through the room a bit. It almost sounded like two people fighting.  
  
"Foolish boy. You cannot get away. Besides, I will only hurt you if you struggle." The voice appeared again.  
  
There was a little bit of commotion then Yami and Bakura looked as they seen Yugi's blue jacket appear to fall to the ground. Yami walked over to it then looked it over. It was torn up a bit and there was blood on it. They then heard more echos.  
  
"You taste sweet little one. My hunger only increases now." The words sent pain into Yami chest. He fell to one knee grabbing his chest. Bakura noticed then quickly kneeled next to him to see if he was okay.  
  
"I can feel it!" Yami said  
  
"What?" Bakura said  
  
"What Aibou is feel when this happened. He is having a nightmare again. Since I am in here I know what he is feeling deep in his heart." Yami said.  
  
Bakura helped Yami to his feet. Then they both seen Yugi's shirt as it fell to the ground by Yugi's jacket. Soon there was a thud and a little commotion again. Yami could feel the pain increase in his heart.  
  
'Onegai...this has to stop. It must stop. I cannot bear it much longer.' Yugi's thoughts echoed through the room. Now there was a hug amount of noise including some scuffling and then a few thuds to the ground then the sound of Yugi taking in painful breaths.  
  
"If you don't struggle I wont hurt you. Now relax little one, it will be a lot easier one you if you settle down a bit." Yami was not able to walk anymore. Bakura was having trouble holding him up. Yami once again hit his knees. It was quiet. All the struggles had stopped.  
  
"Aibou..he is lying to you." Yami whispered. Suddenly there was a deathly scream. This sent Yami to the floor. Bakura put Yami's arm over his neck and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"I have to get you out of here." Bakura said. He moved towards the door holding up Yami. He left the room as quickly as possible. On the outside Yami stood dizzily against the wall.  
  
"He is haunted by this memory." Bakura said  
  
"I must return to him." Yami said breathing steadily  
  
"Yes. Save him from this nightmare." Bakura said.  
  
***  
  
It took Yugi a while to realize he was gripping someone's arm. Soon a face came into focus. It was Yami. Yugi took a deep breath then slowly loosened his grip on Yami. Yami sat up on the bed with his arm around Yugi. Yugi seen Bakura in the back of the room.  
  
"It was a nightmare." Yami said  
  
"I know." Yugi said feeling sweat drip down his face.  
  
"Are you okay Aibou?" Yami said  
  
"Yes. This time I don't remember most of it." Yugi said.  
  
Bakura turned to leave. As he placed his hand on the door knob there was a loud crash that came from down stairs. Bakura wiped the door open and ran down the stairs. Yami got up to follow but he was stopped.  
  
"Wait!" Yugi said sitting up.  
  
"I have to help Bakura." Yami said.  
  
"Then I will come too." Yugi said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
"Liar." Yugi said softly.  
  
"What?" Vinna asked in surprise.  
  
"You told me last time if I didn't struggle you wouldn't hurt me, but you hurt me anyway. Now you will do the same?" Yugi said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes." Was Vinna's only reply.  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	12. Angel Return to Hell

-_- I'm tired...need sleep...posting chapter anyway...I wrote chapter 13 it's a killer (ehem...) yeah newayz hope you like this one. Worked hard on it, took me 4 1/2 hours just to write the last two paragraphs (I had to word it JUST RIGHT changed it like 7 different times) so hope you review too or I'll be sad!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Well on with the story then. ^_~  
  
!@#$%&*!@#$%&*!@#$%&* (that means I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve Angel Return to Hell  
  
  
  
  
  
When Yami and Yugi got down the stairs the damage was already done. The front door had been smashed open and there was rubble all around. Bakura stepped over to where the door used to be. Yami made sure Yugi was safe behind him. He moved forward a little bit looking around carefully. Jonouchi and Honda slowly made there way up from where they had fallen. Jonouchi held his left arm tenderly. Honda's nose was bleeding and so was his head a little. They approached Yami and Yugi.  
  
"What happened?" Yami said looking them over.  
  
"It was Vinna, he ambushed us." Honda said. The name sent chills down Yugi's back.  
  
"We couldn't stop him. I'm sorry." Jonouchi said.  
  
"Don't be." Yami said.  
  
Clearly there was nothing any of them could have done. Bakura noticed a paper that was held up by a piece of glass that was stabbed into the wall. He removed the glass and took the paper. He looked it over with his dark eyes slowly just before handing it over to Yami.  
  
"Looks like he has demands." Bakura said.  
  
"He left that just before he took off." Honda said angrily. Yami looked over the note.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have the two girls and the ax. If you ever want to see them  
  
alive and in good health again you will bring me the little  
  
angel and his millennium puzzle, I would also like to have the  
  
other boy and his millennium ring. The two must be in my  
  
hands in one hour. You know where to find me.  
  
  
  
With great anticipation  
  
V  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami crumbled the letter in his hand as he made a fist. Bakura waited for some kind of plan to unfold. Yugi stood beside Yami quietly. He looked over the rubble in his house then he looked back down to the floor. He knew Vinna had Anzu. She had nothing to do with this mess. He could not let anything happen to her.  
  
"We must find a way to save Anzu, and Osa." Yami said  
  
"But how?" Jonouchi said. Yugi took a deep breath then looked up at everyone.  
  
"I will go to him." Yugi said. They all turn to look at Yugi.  
  
"Aibou, I can't let you do that." Yami said, turning to look at Yugi.  
  
"I must. To save Anzu, and Osa, and to stop Vinna, and to rid him from my mind once and for all." Yugi said. Yami faintly smiled knowing he could not change Yugi's mind, then he turned to Bakura.  
  
"I will go on my Hikari's behalf." Bakura said. Yami nodded knowing this wasn't going to be easy, but somehow it was the only way.  
  
***  
  
Yugi concentrated on keeping himself together. They were almost there. Jonouchi and Honda stayed behind, since they were in no condition to even try and help. Yami was searching his mind to find some way of preventing Yugi from taking any more damage. He was hurt mentally and emotionally already and he seemed to be hanging on by a thread. Soon Yami had no more time to think because they had come upon the ware house.  
  
The front doors to the building were open inviting them in. The three continued on entering the ware house doors. Yugi shuttered feeling the chilly air on him. He once again began to feel a sickness in his stomach. Only certain parts of the hall way were lit up showing them the way they needed to go. Soon they came upon a door. It was unlocked leading them to a huge open area. It was dark and all they could see was the little bit of light that shined in from the sky windows way up on the tall ceiling. Yami stopped Yugi from going any farther.  
  
"Aibou. I want you to wait here. Do not reveal your self just yet." Yami said motioning Yugi to hide behind the huge amount of piled up wood that was stored around the room.  
  
Yugi nodded then slipped behind to a spot where he could see. Yami and Bakura advanced into the room farther. It was quiet and the room seemed empty but it was so dark that neither of them could tell what exactly was waiting for them. Yugi's violet eyes followed as Yami and Bakura now stood close to the center of the room. Suddenly the lights switched on. There in front of them was Anzu, and Osa, who were both tied to a chair and gagged plus unconscious. Yugi's eyes widened seeing the two tied up. Yami went to go help them but he was stopped right away.  
  
"Did you bring what I asked for?" His cold voice rang out. Hearing the voice Yugi froze loosing all power in his knees he dropped to the floor. He breath stopped its normal rhythm.  
  
"What you asked for are here, now release the girls." Yami demanded.  
  
"I don't think so. I do not see my little angel. Where is he?" Vinna said, still not revealing where he was. The horrible feeling inside Yugi grew, then doubled hearing the pet name 'little angel' used to refer to him.  
  
"You do not need him!" Yami said firmly turning his hands into fists.  
  
"But I want him." Vinna said lustfully.  
  
Suddenly Vinna jumped from his hiding spot appearing right behind Yugi. Yugi whipped around seeing Vinna towering next to him, his face quickly turned to fear. Yugi scooted backwards towards Yami and Bakura. Yami quickly went to protect Yugi from Vinna. Yugi took in gasping breaths desperately wanting to get away from Vinna. He began to tremble uncontrollably while he used his palms and feet to get away. Vinna slowly stepped towards Yugi.  
  
"So there you are my little one. Come to play?" Vinna said sadistically. Yugi cringed as tears welt up in his eyes. Yami stepped in front of Yugi.  
  
"Leave him out of this." Yami said.  
  
"Why should I? We had so much fun last time." Vinna said  
  
"You may take me in his place." Yami said. Yugi was stunned at this.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku! What are you doing?!/ Yugi said franticly. Yami ignored him.  
  
"You want me to take you in place of the little one? That's quite an interesting offer." Vinna said considering what Yami proposed. Yami sneered as Vinna tried to decide.  
  
"Alright. Fine. However, I know you are a bit more dangerous then the little one. So I will take precautions." Vinna said with an evil smirk.  
  
Vinna held his hand out then clenched it into a fist. When he did, Yami felt him self unable to move. Vinna moved his hand and Yami began to lift off the ground. Vinna didn't stop until he had Yami up against one of the beams that held the roof up. Vinna then restrained Yami so he could not get away. There wasn't anything hold him up but whatever mental power Vinna was using. Yugi stood up.  
  
"No!!" Yugi yelled as he went after Yami. Bakura stopped him.  
  
"He is doing this for you." Bakura said. Yugi dropped to the floor on his knees.  
  
"As for you." Vinna said turning to Bakura.  
  
"You must give me your ring." Vinna said holding out his hand to Bakura's chest.  
  
Immediately the ring appeared from Bakura's chest. Bakura was now unable to move. His arms were against his sides and he was now propelled backwards until he was locked against a beam. Yugi got up once again. He didn't know what to do. Vinna slowly walked over to Yami. He reached his hand out to touch Yami's chest. Yami clenched his teeth giving Vinna a look of malevolence.  
  
"What do you taste like?" Vinna said as he began to open Yami's shirt. Yugi was clenching his fists nearly in tears.  
  
Yami struggled a bit but he couldn't get free. Vinna exposed Yami's chest then pressed his open mouth to the top near his neck, shooting his tongue out to glide over Yami's skin. He pulled away slowly licking his lips. Yami pulled away from the restraints and managed to kick Vinna in the face. Vinna only laughed increasing the strength of the hold on Yami.  
  
"Your stronger then you look. Now settle down and everything will be fine." Vinna said.  
  
He put his arm behind his back then the millennium ax appeared in his hand. He brought it forward to Yami's neck. It pressed into his skin nearly slicing it open.  
  
"Now, lets see how sweet your blood is." Vinna said  
  
"STOP!!!!!" Vinna turned to look and see Yugi behind him. Light had engulfed Yugi then quickly disappeared.  
  
"Well, well, well, my angel. You want to play after all?" Vinna said  
  
"Let him go! Its me you really want! Isn't it?!" Yugi yelled in a shaky voice.  
  
"Aibou, onegai stay away!" Yami yelled. Yugi only shook his head.  
  
"Yes little one, I do think you were more fun." Vinna said approaching Yugi. Yugi started to shake once more.  
  
"Let him go first!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"I have a better idea, why don't I leave him there, and he can watch us play. It will be more fun with an audience." Vinna said licking his lips.  
  
Yugi backed up a bit not knowing what to do. Vinna walked behind Yugi now. He put his face next to Yugi's neck and took a deep breath. He took in Yugi's sent. Yugi was still shaking and he began to feel extremely sick.  
  
"You smell just as intoxicating as you did last time angel." Vinna said.  
  
Yugi shut his eyes and tried to calm down, but then he felt Vinna's mouth on his neck and then his hand on his stomach. Yugi felt a wave of panic overtake him and he started to try and get away. Vinna only pushed Yugi to the floor and pinned him down.  
  
"Don't you remember? I will hurt you if you struggle." Vinna said. Tears poured from Yugi's eyes now. Yami was desperately trying to free himself. Bakura only rested there where he was tied down at.  
  
//He looks distracted.//  
  
Yugi began to come to a rest soon, after which Vinna began to strip off Yugi's shirt, leaving bare skin showing. Vinna now intensely began to taste Yugi's flesh. Yugi was crying uncontrollable now. He felt hands move to his pants then he panicked once again fighting as hard as he could to get away. Yami watched helplessly as Vinna grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and smashed him into the ground.  
  
"What did I tell you angel, do not struggle and I wont hurt you." Vinna said.  
  
He soothingly rubbed Yugi's back. Yugi shivered as the hands gently slid over his skin. He took deep breaths then he finally gave in. He let himself relax. There was nothing else to do but take what was coming.  
  
"He's lying Aibou." Yami whispered  
  
"You see. Stay calm and everything will be fine." Vinna said  
  
"Liar." Yugi said softly.  
  
"What?" Vinna asked in surprise.  
  
"You told me last time if I didn't struggle you wouldn't hurt me, but you hurt me anyway. Now you will do the same?" Yugi said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes." Was Vinna's only reply.  
  
Yugi braced himself for what Vinna was about to do. He saw no way around it at this point. Yami struggled desperately to get free but it was not working. Tears slid down his face as he seen Yugi give up the struggle. He laid there motionless as Vinna began to unbutton his pants.  
  
With out warning a foot smashed into Vinna's face sending his flying backwards into a pile of wood. This automatically freed Yami and Bakura from their mind hold. Yami dropped to his feet half way bewildered and half relieved. Yami shot a look to the one who had saved Yugi. He smiled seeing Osa rising from the floor from where she landed. Yami then wondered how she got loose from the chair. He looked over to see Ryou who had appeared then snuck to set her free while Vinna was distracted with Yugi. Ryou was now helping Anzu. He got her loose then helped her to get to a safe distance from Vinna.  
  
Vinna stood out wiping blood from his mouth. Yugi who had only half realized what had happen scrambled to get up. Vinna was quick to go after him. Osa went to defend Yugi but Vinna had already anticipated this and swung the ax. Osa barely dodged the blade and was hit with the flat part instead. It sent her flying backwards. She landed a rolled to a stop.  
  
Before Yami could get to Yugi Vinna already had him, but he did not see Bakura who had come up behind them. Bakura managed to nock Vinna down. Yugi fell backwards to the ground as Vinna released him. Vinna grabbed Yami taking him down too. He pulled out the ax and swung it from the floor at Yami. Yami some how slipped out of the blades way. Yami who was on his back, tried to get up. Yugi got up seeing that Yami was down and rushed to help him. Vinna was up already by this time. He still had a hold of Yami who couldn't get loose. He took the ax again and swung right at Yami's chest.  
  
Yami prepared for the impact of the blade. There was nothing Bakura could have done to stop it from happening. Disbelief rushed through him as he watched the event unfold and the ax connected to flesh digging in deep. Yami opened his eyes slowly disorientated by the fact that he did not feel anything. Blood slowly dripped to the floor. Seeing the ax imbedded in flesh, Yugi was speechless. He closed his eyes as he felt tears once again roll down his cheeks. Vinna took a few steps back to watch. Yami tried to speak but nothing would come out. More blood fell. The puddle grew. The color drained from Yugi's face quickly.  
  
"Aibou..." Yami barely managed. He reached for Yugi.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
MUAHAHAHAAA! no preview again!  
  
(all I can say is that the next chapter is a bloody one.)  
  
T_T it made me cry and I wrote it!!!  
  
(p.s. no previews over yahoo either!!! Bug me all you want!!!!!!!)hahaha  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	13. He Was Dead

Alright NEARING THE END...hope you enjoy this chapter, had to listen to a lot of dark and freaky music to get in the mood to write such a chapter ^_^ trying to post it while being bugged about getting it posted faster!! AHH well here Mel and Tokyogirl THIS IS FOR YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like ^_^ to everyone else REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen He Was Dead  
  
  
  
  
  
The ax cut through the flesh cleanly, slicing into his chest easily. It severed through his ribs then more flesh and it came to a bloody rest to the left of his spinal cord. Blood slowly dripped forming a small puddle on the floor. Tears came to Yami's eyes. He reached for Yugi.  
  
Yugi stood there dazed. His breath escaped him. He barely heard Yami's voice. He slowly looked down at his chest. The ax was firmly in place. Shock over took him. His eyes traveled to Bakura then back to Yami. He opened his mouth to talk then he realized that he was choking. Yami moved himself to get up slowly as he watched Yugi.  
  
Yugi tried to take a breath but no air reached his lungs. He began to clearly taste blood. Soon it had forced up his throat and it began to slowly slide over his lip then down his chin.  
  
At the last second Yugi had jumped in front of Yami who's only defense was to hold up his arms to block the blade. The ax sliced deep in his chest cutting flesh and bone. Yami had not fully grasped what was going on. He was in complete disbelief as he looked at Yugi.  
  
Blood covered Yugi's bare chest all the way down his stomach and pants now. Yugi vaguely though about how his chest itched. He brought his hand up to gently run his nails next to where the blade had dug in. Yugi then found the room had moved. It swayed back and fourth and it was funny that he couldn't stand anymore. His vision blurred and he could no longer keep himself standing. He knees buckled and he dropped to the ground.  
  
Yami shot forward to catch him. Yami carefully broke Yugi's fall then gently cradled him like a baby as they both reached the floor. Yami brushed Yugi's golden bangs from his face then he rubbed the tears from the bloody face. Yugi weakly opened his eyes again to see Yami. He felt more blood trying to come out. Yugi swallowed feeling it travel back down then curdle in his stomach. Yami began to wipe the blood that covered the lower part of his face.  
  
"Naze?.." Yami weakly managed.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku." Yugi as blood bubbled up his throat leaving it hard for him to talk.  
  
As he tried for more air he choked again as blood gushed out of his mouth and nose. It splattered on his face as he coughed. The pain was intense. His whole body throbbed and his hand and feet were going numb. Yami placed his hand on the hilt of the ax to remove it from Yugi's chest. Yugi raised his hand up and stopped him.  
  
"Tomatte...kudasai..." Yugi mumbled. Yami choked back a sob then nodded to Yugi pulling his hand away.  
  
Yugi's vision was sliding in and out of focus. He dimly realized he was drowning in his own blood. Yami brushed his hand over Yugi's cheek then he saw that his hand was now see through and fading away. Tears poured down his face.  
  
Yugi no longer tried to breath now because every breath just filled his lungs with blood. Yami watched as Yugi started to faintly smile. He was passing away now. Yami slowly laid him down on the ground then rubbed his hand over Yugi's eyes to close them.  
  
Bakura had approached the two. He watched sadly as Yami lay his Hikari's bloody body down. Yami stood up, his cloth soaked in blood. He glanced at his hands. They were fading. Vinna now began to laugh evilly. Bakura looked on as Yami faded.  
  
"Onegai keep Ryou safe. Don't let Vinna take the ring from.." Were Yami's last words.  
  
Bakura harshly squeezed his fists shut. He shut his eyes and began to shed tears for the Pharaoh and his Hikari. Vinna stepped over to the lifeless body of Yugi.  
  
"My, my, my little angel. Looks as if you will return to heaven where you belong." Vinna said kneeling next to Yugi's body. He put his hand underneath Yugi's head and lifted him up a little.  
  
"That's good. You deserve to die little angel." Vinna said with a smile on his face. He picked up the chain and slipped the millennium puzzle off of Yugi's neck. He grasped the chain tightly then got up and turned to Bakura.  
  
"Give me the ring!" He demanded. Bakura who was holding back all his rage only shook his head.  
  
"Do not let your fate be the same as theirs." Vinna said ruthlessly.  
  
"You sick bastard. You will die for what you have done..." Bakura said then he shot a glance at Yugi's small body and smiled. "...I swear it." Bakura continued. Vinna laughed  
  
"And you are the one who will give it to me, correct?" Vinna asked laughing. Bakura smirked.  
  
"No." He said. Vinna sneered.  
  
"Give me the ring now, or else." Vinna said  
  
"You cannot have it." Bakura said. (what is this? Lord of the Rings?!?!)  
  
"Fine. We'll do it the fun way then." Vinna said.  
  
Vinna kneeled down a bit and grabbed the hilt of the ax. Bakura knew what he was going to do then tried to stop him. Vinna had already jerked the ax up removing it from Yugi's chest. He swung it at Bakura who jumped back. Vinna stopped in his tracks then grinned wickedly again. He looked at the ax the brought it up to his face. Bakura watched from a safe distance. Vinna licked the blade of Yugi's blood.  
  
"So sweet." He said licking his lips. Bakura was disgusted at the sight. Vinna once again attacked.  
  
***  
  
There was light all around him. It seemed weird that Yugi didn't feel any more pain. He also did not have that horrible drowning feeling. He opened his eyes slowly. All he could see was light. It was so warm. He smiled relaxed himself. It felt as if he was floating away.  
  
"Is this what its like to die?" Yugi said aloud.  
  
Soon the light in front of him faded into the night sky. He watched as the sky shimmered in front of him. Yugi saddened then looked behind him. He could see the room where his body lay. Not far from that were Bakura and Vinna. Yugi wanted greatly to return. He did not find Yami anywhere then he knew that Yami was gone now.  
  
"You do not belong there anymore." A soft voice said behind him. Yugi turned to look. His eyes widened.  
  
"Okasan." Yugi said looking upon her. She was dressed in a white rob that nearly glowed. She smiled at him then put her arms around him.  
  
"You belong up there now." She said holding him and running her fingers through his thick wild hair.  
  
"But...what about everyone down there?" Yugi asked looking up at his mother. They both looked down to see the happening back on earth.  
  
***  
  
Bakura could hardly dodge Vinna's attacks. He jumped back once again only dodging the ax by mere millimeters. Finally Vinna had cornered him. Bakura pressed up against the wall trying to anticipate Vinna's next move. Vinna shot towards him swinging the ax. Bakura had no time to get away instead he tried to stop the ax from hitting his. He grabbed onto Vinna's arm holding the ax back. Vinna pushed harder closing the gap between the blade and Bakura's shoulder.  
  
Bakura tried desperately to hold the ax away but it slowly inched closer and closer until the cold sharp edge pressed against his shoulder then sliced into his flesh. A painful cry escaped Bakura's lips as blood ran down his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"You do not need to worry about them any longer. We brought you here to end your suffering." She said.  
  
"I can't just forget about them!" Yugi said. She smiled at him.  
  
"But you have died. Your body is weak." She said  
  
"I don't care! Vinna will kill everyone! Bakura cannot stop him alone! Send me back!!" Yugi said pleading to his mother.  
  
"My little angel. I knew you were strong, even after everything that's happened. It is up to you. Go back to them if you must. Remember that if you do, the pain will be tremendous because of the state your body is in. You have the power of light in you. You will take care of everything if you believe you are strong. Now go. Spread your wings and fly to them." She said then she kissed him on the forehead. Yugi smiled and nodded. He turned towards earth once again.  
  
***  
  
"Don't you love the pain?" Vinna said pressing harder into the ax.  
  
It began to cut into Bakura's shoulder bone. Bakura only fought to keep the blade from snapping the bone. He clenched his teeth and cried out as he held the hilt of the ax. If he let go now Vinna would slice right through his shoulder. He was using up the last bit of strength he had but the ax only dug in farther. Then finally the bone snapped and the blade cut right through it. Vinna twisted the ax to rip the flesh a bit more then he quickly with drew leaving Bakura standing there in pain. He clutched his upper arm to keep his it from hanging since his should could no longer hold up his arm.  
  
Bakura sneered at Vinna. Vinna only laughed. He shot for ward grabbing Bakura's neck and lifting him up against the wall and pinning him there. All air was cut off from him now. He was helpless to stop him. He let his arm hang as he grasped Vinna's wrist weakly trying to loosen his grip.  
  
"Stop!!!!" Ryou yelled jumping out of his hiding place. Bakura slid his eyes over to see his Hikari.  
  
//What are you doing? He will kill you. Onegai..get out of here!//  
  
/No! I have to do something!/  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Vinna said releasing Bakura.  
  
He dropped to the floor and began sucking in air right away. Ryou stepped out father to draw Vinna's attention to him instead of his Yami.  
  
"How very brave of you." Vinna said as he moved towards Ryou.  
  
Bakura stood up weakly then tried to advance to stop Vinna. Ryou stood his ground. He couldn't back down now. Vinna was too fast for Ryou. He had Ryou in his clutches. He grabbed Ryou's arm and twisted it around to his back nearly pulling it out of its socket. Ryou then felt the blade of the ax pressed to his neck. One false move and the blade with slit his throat.  
  
"Leave him alone!!" Bakura growled from behind them. Vinna turned still holding Ryou.  
  
"I don't think so. My angel is gone now I have to find someone else to play with." Vinna said wickedly. Vinna pressed his face to Ryou's neck then shot his tongue out to rub over the soft warm skin. Ryou's face turned to disgust.  
  
"So sweet...I want more." Vinna said. Bakura dropped to his knees clutching his shoulder. The blood ran down his arm slowly and it dripped it the floor. Bakura lowered his head.  
  
"Onegai...leave him out of this. I'll do anything!" Bakura said.  
  
"That's what I like to hear." Vinna said.  
  
Vinna dropped Ryou right there and turned to walk to Bakura. Bakura only sat in place waiting for Vinna to do what ever he was gonna do. He didn't care what it was, as long as Ryou was safe. He hadn't been able to help Yugi but he would let Ryou turn down that road. Beside in Yugi case, ever action has a reaction. Vinna clamped onto Bakura's bloody broken shoulder then halled him to his feet. Bakura screeched in pain. Ryou moved forward to help.  
  
"No..Aibou...stay back. Everything will be okay. Trust me." Bakura said through clenched teeth then he shot a glance to Yugi's lifeless body. Ryou stopped nodded. Vinna laughed then began his assault on Bakura. Bakura defended him self against the beating as much as possible at one point even gaining the upper hand but it didn't last. Now Ryou watched as Bakura went helpless. Vinna was now beating him within an inch of his life.  
  
"Now I'll finish you off...Then I will have my fun with your little 'Aibou'" Bakura only squeezed his eyes shut. Bakura looked up at Ryou who was crying. Bakura wiped the blood from his mouth and nose, then he looked back at Yugi's body. He smiled widely then he looked back at Ryou. This only confused Ryou. Bakura now rested his head on the floor.  
  
//He's..// Bakura's mind shot out.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku?/  
  
//He came back after all.//  
  
/who?/  
  
//I knew it.//  
  
/What are you talking about?!/  
  
//Look.// Bakura lifted his head and then glanced to Yugi's body. Ryou looked to Yugi now.  
  
Vinna became uneasy then he gripped the ax tightly and looked over at Yugi's body. Yugi was still. Blood still covered him. It was splattered on his face and his chest was soaked. Vinna laughed uneasily.  
  
"What are you two looking at? Little angel is in heaven now! He wont..." Vinna stopped noticing movement. He stood in disbelief. Yugi's body moved. Soon the body had rolled over to it's side.  
  
"No.." Vinna mumbled. The body moved more then Yugi appeared to be coughing. Vinna watched as Yugi cleared his lungs and throat of blood.  
  
"Impossible!! I KILLED HIM!!!!!!!" Vinna screamed with fire in his eyes. Bakura began to laugh.  
  
"Your angel has come back to you. Aren't you glad to know he's back?" Bakura said weakly.  
  
"I KILLED HIM!!! HE WAS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vinna screamed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
-_- sorry no preview again sorry (will 14 be the last chapter!?!?! I don't know)  
  
***  
  
See you there! 


	14. When He Was Different

Long chapter -_-.....Okay so here is another chapter...hope you like sorry TOKYOGAL I only had 2 hours sleep you know so I didn't know what I was typing ^_^ well well well why is Vinna so evil? Vinna has a past and it's not a good one.. Oh and I know you all wanted to see Yami of Bakura send Vinna to the shadow realm BUT I think it would be fitting if Yugi did all the sending ^_^ well READ ON PEOPLE AND Don't FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
(can I have Yami for my birthday? OH UH I mean I don't own YUGIOH!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen When He Was Different  
  
  
  
Osa pushed herself off the ground and propped her self up with her arms. Vinna had really taken a lot out of her. She rolled on to her stomach and looked around. She seen Vinna and also Bakura and Ryou, Yugi was on the floor. She was confused about what was going on. What had happen while she had been knocked out?  
  
His body was so weak, how could he even stand it. Yugi tried desperately to clear the blood from his lungs and throat. Soon after he had pushed all of it out he rolled over to his side. He could now hear people in the background even though his senses were weak. Yugi blinked his eyes open. His vision was blurred but it slowly came back into focus. He felt dizzy weak and sick but he ignored it all and began to lift his body off the ground.  
  
Vinna looked in horror as he seen the body come to life. He clenched him fists and sneered. Bakura laughed hysterically. Ryou now new what was going on and smiled. Bakura rolled onto his back clutching his shoulder still laughing.  
  
"Shut up!!" Vinna yelled kick Bakura in the ribs. Bakura cringed then reduced his laugh to a muffled chuckle as blood dribbled from his mouth.  
  
Yugi stood on shaky legs. It was almost as if they were made of jelly. He dizzily turned around and looked upon Vinna then to Bakura and Ryou. Slowly and unsteadily he took steps towards Bakura who was still lying in pain. Vinna watched as Yugi approached then walked right past him. He swore under his breath as he passed. Bakura looked up at Yugi. He was pale, and splattered with blood. His chest was sliced open real deep. His eyes were glazed and touched with pain. Yugi smiled.  
  
"You don't look well. Are you still dead?" Bakura managed.  
  
"I'm not sure. Are you alright?" Yugi said kneeling down next to Bakura.  
  
"I think I am in better shape then you." Bakura said. Yugi kept his smile constant. Ryou now was at Bakura's side.  
  
"My dear little angel." Vinna spoke from behind Yugi regaining his composure. Yugi closed his eyes.  
  
"Ryou, take care of Bakura. Get him out of here as soon as you can." Yugi said. Ryou nodded.  
  
"I'd rather say and see this bastard die." Bakura said as Ryou tried to help him up.  
  
"Its too dangerous lets watch from a safe place." Ryou said as he got Bakura to his feet.  
  
"As you wish Hikari." Bakura said. Ryou smiled  
  
"Good luck." Ryou said  
  
"Send him to hell." Bakura said. Yugi only smiled. They now got away leaving only Vinna and Yugi. Vinna approached the bloody boy.  
  
"Couldn't wait to come and play could you little angel?" Vinna said.  
  
"Give me back my millennium puzzle." Yugi stated. Vinna smirked  
  
"No." Vinna said patting the chain that was stuffed in his pocket. Yugi looked at the puzzle that hung from Vinna's pocket.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku..." Yugi said softly. Vinna spun the ax in his hand.  
  
"I'll chop your head off then maybe you'll die this time." Vinna said with a growl. Yugi closed his eyes.  
  
"Why are you so evil? What made you like this?" Yugi said quietly.  
  
Vinna sneered. He raised the ax to swing. As he did a huge light appeared. The ax came down quickly. Yugi looked up to see it coming at him. He lifted his hand as light washed over his body. The ax swung and then stopped dead in its tracks. Vinna was stunned. Yugi held he ax in place with two fingers. Vinna tried harder pushing the blade down, but the blade would not move. The sharp edge rested immobile between Yugi's thumb and finger. Vinna became angry. He now tried to pull the ax back. It now staggered him knowing that the ax would not budge.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!" Vinna yelled trying to remove the ax from Yugi's grip.  
  
"Show me your past." Yugi said. Yugi held out his other hand and raised it up to Vinna's face. Vinna desperately tried to pull the ax away. Yugi put his hand on Vinna's face now. Light engulfed him then the rest of the room. Everything froze.  
  
~~~~  
  
A young boy lay shaking, huddled in a dark room. The only light that reached him was the light coming from under the door. Quiet sobs can be heard from the boy who is clutching his knees. Glass braking can be heard from out side the room. Soon heavy foot steps are heard out side the door. The boy gasped then shook more.  
  
"KUSO! KISAMA KUZO DOKKO NI DESU KA?!?!" A loud deep voice rang out. The boy cried. The door flew open.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Hiding?!? Kono yogore!" The man approached the boy. He grabbed him by his shirt and flipped him onto him stomach. The boy cried.  
  
"Don't cry Utsukushii." The man said. The boy ignored the man.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!" He yelled slamming the boy into the ground. The boy cried out in pain. The man stopped for a while laying his body on the boy.  
  
"Shh, quiet Utsukushii." The man said softly. After a while the boy was silent. The man now began working off the boys cloths.  
  
"Just relax Vinna Utsukushii. I wont hurt you. Don't resist you know you want it. Just relax." The man said. He began to kiss the boy's neck. He then opened his mouth to lick the soft skin.  
  
"Oto...san....." The boy panted.  
  
It wasn't long before the boy's cloths were removed. The flash back ended with sudden screams from the boy. The image faded out.  
  
~~~~  
  
A few years later..  
  
"KITANIA, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!! I TOLD YOU I NEEDED THAT STASH TWO DAYS AGO!!" Loud crashes are heard. The now 12 year old boy crawled under the steps to hide. He looked out between the steps seeing his father and a few other men arguing.  
  
"I SAID I'D GET YOUR MONEY AND YOUR STASH, JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER DAY!!" Kitania yelled.  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Another man yelled. There is a struggle. The boy watches as his father is thrown to the ground and beat.  
  
"POWER IS EVERYTHING!! IF YOU DO NOT HAVE POWER YOU DIE!! WAKARIMASU KA?!?" A man yelled.  
  
The boy cried softly and the seen unfolded. One of the men took out a gun and pointed it down at Kitania. He pulled the trigger sending a bullet deep into his shoulder, then another into the other, and another into each leg.  
  
"You are weak Kitanai! WEAK!!" The man yelled.  
  
"Gomen...nasai.." He mumbled. The boy, seeing his father say he was sorry, took a small step back running into the wall.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" One of the men said.  
  
"I dunno go look!" Another said  
  
"Hai." One said. The boy watched someone approach the stairs in which he was hiding behind. Suddenly he was being dragged out.  
  
"Look what we have here! Vinna Utsukushii, his boy!" The man said gripping Utsuku's wrist nearly braking it. He through the kid on the floor. Utsuku fell to the floor next to his father. He quickly backed away.  
  
"What's wrong kid? You don't like your own father?" The man said. Utsuku shook wildly. His father gave him an evil stair as blood slowly ran from each of the four holes.  
  
"Utsukushii.." His father spat. Utsukushii backed up more shaking his head.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" He yelled. The men around them chuckled.  
  
"Kitanai, even your boy hates you. Ne Vinna?" One man smirked.  
  
"Kuso!! Utsukushii wait until I get my hands on you I'll..." Kitanai yelled but was stopped by a swift kick in the side from one of the men. Utsuku stood up clenching his hands into fists.  
  
"I hate you." Utsuku said  
  
"Utsukushii.." Kitanai started.  
  
"MY NAME IS VINNA DAMNIT!!!!" Vinna yelled.  
  
"Here kid." One man said pulling out a 12 inch blade from his belt. He handed it to Vinna.  
  
"Have fun." One other man said.  
  
Vinna looked at the shiny blade. It was sharp that was clear to him. It was light and strong. Vinna smiled. He adjusted it in his right hand. He took a step towards his father holding the knife loosely but firm.  
  
"Go for the neck kid." Vinna nodded. He raised the knife above Kitanai's neck. His hand now became shaky.  
  
"Be strong, if you have power, you can do anything." One man said.  
  
Vinna nodded again. He raised it again, then dropped the knife forcefully onto Kitanai's neck. Blood gushed. Vinna smiled. He raised it again and dropped it slicing into more flesh..again..and again..and again. After a while Vinna stopped kneeling in the pool of blood next to his dead father. He dropped the blade.  
  
"Good job kid. Stay strong, you will become greater then Kita. That bastard." He took his knife back and put it back on his belt. They left the room leaving Vinna who only sat there alone, and in shock.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yugi opened his eyes to look at Vinna. Vinna was trying to pull the ax from Yugi's grip. He had not seen the flash back. Yugi lowered his hand from Vinna's forehead.  
  
"I see." Yugi said  
  
"Kuso!!!" Vinna cussed.  
  
"Utsuku.." Yugi said softly.  
  
"What did you say?" Vinna said with a gasp.  
  
"Utsuku, I know there is still a small part of you that is locked away in your heart." Yugi said  
  
"That's not my name!" Vinna said wide eyed.  
  
"It's the name of your former self, the boy who was beaten and abused. The one who you hid away just to turn in the evil being you are now." Yugi said  
  
"NO! That's not my name!! I was weak then! Now I am strong!!" Vinna yelled.  
  
"You don't seem strong to me." Yugi said  
  
"What the hell do you know!?" Vinna yelled. Yugi only began to turn the ax with his fingers. Vinna was powerless to stop him.  
  
"Arhggg, kuso..!!" He grunted as the ax was twisted to the point where he could hardly hold on to it anymore. Yugi pulled the ax quickly and it fell to the floor. Vinna stumbled backwards. Light began to engulf Yugi once again. Suddenly it exploded over taking Vinna.  
  
Bakura and Ryou sat far from the happenings watching. They were blinded by the intense light that had over taken the room. They were both unsure of what was happening and if Yugi was dead or not. When the light faded it revealed that Vinna had slip into two people. One a little boy who was frightened and shaking, the other was older and darkened by the evil that had overtaken him so long ago. The boy took a step back seeing Vinna. Vinna was also stunned.  
  
"Is that..?" Vinna mumbled  
  
"G-g-get..away from me!!" The little boy whimpered backing away.  
  
"...Utsuku..?" Vinna stuttered.  
  
"NO! You can't hurt me any more otosan!!" The boy yelled. Vinna staggered.  
  
"I'm not...him..I'm not Kitanai." Vinna said. The boy stumbled back onto the floor. He began to cry. Vinna looked on at his younger self.  
  
"Your him! You are! You act like him! You do things he did!! I HATE YOU!!" The boy yelled then he ran over to Vinna and began pounding on his chest.  
  
***  
  
"What's going on?" Ryou said seeing two 'Vinnas' one of them young and innocent.  
  
"Yugi is using some kind of light power to attack Vinna with his own mind. He is slowly breaking Vinna down mentally." Bakura said resting next to Ryou as Ryou held him up.  
  
"Is..Yugi.....alright?" Ryou asked looking for comfort that his friend would live.  
  
"I don't know." Bakura said after a long pause.  
  
***  
  
Vinna turned to sorrow. He looked at the boy who beat on his chest. Tears fell from his eyes. He slowly pushed the boy away. Utsuku looked up at his future self to see tears in his eyes.  
  
"I am...I am weak." Vinna mumbled. He took a step back and pulled something from his belt. It was a knife. A 7 inch blade that he held to his neck.  
  
"I will be weak no more." Vinna said just before slicing his throat open. As soon as the cut was made Utsuku disappeared, then the floor turned black and the shadows came to claim Vinna's sole.  
  
***  
  
Seeing what took place Bakura got up to go to Yugi. Ryou helped him since he was still hurt. They got to Yugi slowly. Yugi looked up and smiled seeing the two coming towards him. He looked down at Vinna's body then he moved his eyes to the puzzle. He picked up the chain and slipped it over his head. As soon as the puzzle was back and he felt his connection with Yami return, his body lost all strength. His legs buckled and he began to faint. Just as soon and his body started to fall Yami appeared in front of him. Yami was stunned as he appeared only to have Yugi falling at him.  
  
Yami caught him just before he hit the ground.  
  
"Aibou!" Yami said as he held onto Yugi. He slowly laid Yugi on the ground propping him up on Yami's lap. Bakura and Ryou stood next to the two watching as Yugi had lost consciousness.  
  
"Aibou.." Yami said smiling sorrowfully.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
***  
  
last chapter coming soon!  
  
***  
  
See You there! 


	15. A Colorful Room Again

I'M FINISHED!!! YIPPY!!! Well not really I plan on writing a new fan fic ASAP like I will start it as soon as I am done posting this chapter ^_^ I swear it will be good hopefully better then this one. Oh yeah I had a question from a friend about weather Bakura's arm was cut off...no it just broke his shoulder and went about half way through so he still have both arms ^_^ just incase anyone else thinks that was what happen. K well here is the finale! A little bit of humor (AH HOW DID THAT GET IN THERE?!) and this chapter should rap things up for you people..  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *CRIES* THAT IS THE LAST TIME I HAVE TO SAY IT IN THIS FANFIC!!!! *CRIES MORE*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen A Colorful Room Again  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura lifted up himself with the control to the bed. This was definitely the weirdest bed he had ever slept on. The head part moved up and down with the switch the nurse gave him. How odd.  
  
With all the blasted noise he couldn't sleep like they wanted him too. Nurses were constantly in and out of the room, checking on him, taking his pulse or blood pressure or doing other annoying things. Bakura sighed. They hadn't let Ryou in to see him yet. He just settled for talking to him mentally.  
  
He had just shut his eyes and was about asleep when someone came in the room. Bakura was about ready to yell at the nurse to leave him alone when he seen it was Ryou poking his head around the curtain. Bakura perked up and refrained from raising his voice. Ryou smiled  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ryou meekly asked  
  
"The damn nurses wont leave me alone." Bakura mumbled feeling tired.  
  
"They are just doing their job." Ryou said sitting down next to the bed.  
  
"How am I supposed to rest like they want me to when they are always coming in and out?" Bakura said. Ryou only smiled. Bakura lifted an eye brow.  
  
"How did I ever let you talk me into coming here?" Bakura asked  
  
"I only asked once. You said 'no' then passed out. What was I suppose to do? We were coming here anyway." Ryou said.  
  
Just then a nurse came in. Bakura frowned. She came over and checked the IV hanging from the poll. Then another nurse came in with a pouch of blood. She hooked it up so Bakura could regain his loss of blood then she left the other nurse came to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" The nurse asked.  
  
"I was until you came in." Bakura said. The nurse frowned. She had heard that this patient was a rood one.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my brother he is really tired, and when he is tired he gets cranky." Ryou said. The nurse nodded then left. Bakura took a deep breath then looked back at Ryou.  
  
"I'm not cranky." He said  
  
"Of course not." Ryou smiled. Bakura looked at Ryou for a while then smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you." Ryou said.  
  
"For what?" Bakura said.  
  
"For protecting me from Vinna." Ryou said  
  
"I wasn't about to let him hurt you. I knew there was no way I could stop him from killing me but somehow I knew it wouldn't come to that. You don't have to thank me." Bakura said  
  
"I know..its just...." Ryou began.  
  
Ryou looked over at Bakura's shoulder. It was bandaged up and in a cast. The doctor had said it would take a while to heal. Bakura himself looked very beat up and he had done it all just to protect Ryou.  
  
"...You didn't have to save me, you didn't have to protect me..but you did. I always knew I would stay by your side no matter what. For a long time I thought that was the way it would be, me always following you where ever you would go, and you would never look back to see if I was alright." Ryou said  
  
"Your wrong..I will always be by your side. I will follow you where ever you go and I will always make sure you are alright." Bakura said. Ryou smiled. Just as he said this he noticed a nurse was next to him. He didn't even see her come in the room. He turned bright red.  
  
"Be nice mou hitori no boku." Ryou said  
  
***  
  
Yami rested on the sofa. Osa sat next to him. Anzu had fallen asleep, Jonouchi and Honda were on the other sofa waiting. The four of them had been there for two hours so far and no word from the doctors about Yugi's health. Yami got up to leave the room. Before he reached the door, Osa stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked softly.  
  
"I have someone I have to talk to." Yami said. Osa smiled  
  
"I understand." She said.  
  
Yami left then walked to the elevator. He took it down a level and got off to go to room 233. He quietly opened the door and went in. Ryou looked up and smiled. Bakura was sleeping. They were quiet for a while as Yami stood next to the bed.  
  
"How is Yugi?" Ryou asked  
  
"He is still in surgery the last nurse we talked to said it would be at least another hour. The doctors are still trying to explain why he is alive still." Yami said with a smile.  
  
"You have talked to him?" Ryou said  
  
"Yes, he said he told Anzu he wouldn't leave to be part of the night sky for many years from now." Yami said  
  
"I see." Ryou said.  
  
"How is Bakura?" Yami asked. Ryou noticed his use of the name 'Bakura' instead of 'tome raider' or any other name Yami usually used when referring to him.  
  
"Better now that the nurses left him alone. He was exhausted." Ryou said.  
  
"Tell him I said I hope he gets better soon, and thank you for all his help. I was grateful for him helping us." Yami said then he turned to leave.  
  
"Anytime. Just let me know if you need help again. I'll be there." Yami heard from Bakura. Yami turned to look. Bakura hadn't opened his eyes, but he was awake and heard everything. Yami smiled.  
  
"I'll hold you to that promise." Yami said then he left.  
  
***  
  
"You may see him now." The doctor said. Everyone got up to leave, but the doctor pulled Yami aside.  
  
"You do realize that every medical book in the world right now says that your brother should be dead?" Yami only nodded.  
  
"This is some type of miracle. He shouldn't even have brain activity right now. There is no way he is alive right now." The doctor said.  
  
"I guess he just wanted to live." Yami said then he walked past the doctor to go see Yugi. He got to the room where Yugi was resting then he sat down next to the bed and rested his head back and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Later that day Ryou and Bakura came into the room where everyone was sleeping but Yami. Yami looked up seeing Bakura had busted him self out of the hospital.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in your room?" Yami inquired  
  
"They let me leave. It was nice of them." Bakura said  
  
"I think they were just scared because you told them if they didn't let you go you would send them to the shadow realm." Ryou said. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
After a while Ryou had fallen asleep. Bakura and Yami sat in the room quietly for the longest time. Yami glanced at his former foe. Bakura only smirked at him.  
  
"So..how is his spirit room these days?" Bakura asked  
  
"Very innocent. The walls are a lovely shade of yellow. I went to take a look in there a few hours ago." Yami said  
  
"So he is healed?" Bakura asked  
  
"Yeah, my only complaint is that he leaves his toys all over. What am I gonna do with him?" Yami said looking over at his Aibou.  
  
"I bet I could teach him a lesson." Bakura smirked harmlessly.  
  
"You will do no such thing." Yami said smiling.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Angels Deserve to Die!  
  
***  
  
YAMI GETS A HAIR CUT! HES BALD!! AHHH  
  
YUGI MARRIES REBECCA!!! THEY HAVE A FLOUR BABY NAMED NE TEDDY CHAN!!!  
  
HONDA AND JONOUCHI TURN INTO MUNKS AND  
  
BAKURA TAKES BALLET LESSONS!!!  
  
Just kidding! There is no next time!! *CRIES*  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed *takes a bow* I really tried hard on this fic and I tried to update once a day, I know there was a few times I didn't GOMEN NASAI!!! Any way hope you review please let me know what you think of my fic as a whole and what you thought of the chapter and junk go ahead I can take your worst ^_^ anyways...  
  
If you have ANY questions what so ever about my fanfic please ask me in the reviews of email me I'd love to hear them ill try to post answers as soon as I get them.  
  
  
  
Here are some interesting facts about my fanfic (well I guess they are interesting) -_-  
  
***  
  
When I started this fanfic I used all English names (i.e. joey tristen and tea)  
  
I had only seen 10 episodes in English of Yu-Gi-Oh by the end of chapter one  
  
By the middle of chapter 2 I knew all their Japanese names but Jonouchi's so I didn't change them because I thought it would be stupid.  
  
I had only read two fanfics about Yu-Gi-Oh by the end of chapter two, I knew Jonouchi's Japanese name but I didn't know how to spell it  
  
By chapter three, I had seen Yu-Gi-Oh in Japanese and I found out how to spell Jonouchi's name so I changed all the names to Japanese.  
  
By chapter five (I think) I hade seen episode 1-60 in Japanese (I bought them on ebay!) I realized I forgot to change Pegasus's name so I changed that..  
  
By chapter seven I found out who malik was and then I cursed myself for not giving him a part in my fic. (I got box set 3 and seen episodes 1-90)  
  
By chapter nine I had gone crazy (it all went down hill after that) ^_^  
  
About the same time I didn't want to give Vinna a name but I did and it was originally supposed to be Kida but it sounded like really stupid so I changed it.  
  
Vinna Utsukushii is Vinna's full name (Vinna I made up) and (Utsukushii-in Japanese meens fair one or beautiful.) this represents his former self before his dad drove him insane.  
  
Kitanai (Vinna's father) means (dirty, filthy, nasty..etc.) which I didn't mention in the fan fic but his full name was Kitanai Suru (to make dirty, to soil, to unclean)  
  
Kiosa Sizari is a combo of a few words al together meening (Kiosa-faith and will) (Sizari-long ago-trust) the words are hard for me to find again but it was just a rough guess at what they mean so there you have it.  
  
I had no intention of putting up chapter nine. I don't know why I wrote that chapter but it seemed to fit so I went with it.  
  
I actually wasn't gonna put Bakura and Ryou in the story but I mention Ryou was in danger and from then on he was in the fic..  
  
I just realized a day ago that I started the fanfic calling Ryou 'Bakura' then when I had to find a way to distinguish Bakura from his Yami I started to call one Ryou and the other Bakura and now I want to go and change all the Bakuras to Ryou because it is Ryou not Bakura talking..plus it is just making me mad that I didn't see it sooner.  
  
Okay this is all the notes I really have, BUT I do have two song that go along with this fan fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
System of a Down  
  
Chop Suey!  
  
***  
  
Wake up,(wake up)  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup (Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable  
  
  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
  
  
I don't think you trust,...In,...my,  
  
self righteous suicide, I, cry,  
  
when angels deserve to DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Wake up,(wake up)  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup(Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable  
  
  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
  
  
I don't think you trust,  
  
In, my,  
  
self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
In my,  
  
self righteous suicide, I, cry,  
  
when angels deserve to die  
  
  
  
Father, Father, Father, Father,  
  
Father/ father into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
  
Father, into your hands,  
  
Why have you forsaken me?,  
  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,  
  
  
  
Trust in my  
  
self righteous suicide, I, cry,  
  
when angels deserve to die,  
  
In my  
  
self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry,  
  
when angels deserve to die.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
You guest it (or not) that is where I got the name for my fan fic, I had a different name until I heard that song so I changed it..i think my other name was something like "Angel's Eyes" I can't remember This song goes perfectly with the fanfic!!! The next song does a little I used the next song when writing some of the more gruesome seens..  
  
Okay here is the next song..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Drowning Pool  
  
Bodies  
  
***  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the...  
  
FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Beaten...why for?  
  
Can't take much more... (here we go here we go here we go now)  
  
  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
  
  
One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Push me again  
  
This is the end (here we go here we go here we go now)  
  
  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
  
  
One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
  
You wanted in now you're here  
  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
  
  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR  
  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
  
  
One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR  
  
  
  
***  
  
I never knew how long that song was -_- anyway I listened to those two song for inspiration ^_^ (how pleasant huh?) and actually I am listening to Chop Suey right now ^_^ well I think this is about the end of my ramblings again I am VERY thankful to everyone who read and to everyone who reviewed hope you liked it and I hope you will join me in my next fanfic which I just started!  
  
PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR MY NEW FIC COMING WITH IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You haven't seen the last of me *evil grin*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*takes a bow*  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chibix~  
  
*************** 


End file.
